Spark of Stars
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: "They've been calling us freaks for so long…" Serena said, pulling the curtain back to peek out at the crowd. "He's came and made us all stars" High School fic. mainly slash. Dont like? Dont click
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spark of Stars

Description: "They've been calling us freaks for so long…" Serena said, pulling the curtain back to peak out at the crowd. "He's came and made us all stars"

AU WWE World

Genre: High-School Fic, Romance, Humor, Angst Drama

Warning: Contains Slash, femslash, strong language, sexual situations, violence

(A/N: its mostly slash, got a problem with it? Click back and shush up)

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe, nor its workers and I am not making a profit from this

X.x.X

Olive orbs narrowed, a firm frown on their owner's lips. "I don't like it here. Let's go back" A teen hissed, his face showing obvious distaste for the town. His parents looked at him with a weary look.

"Phil, I know you want to go back to Chicago, but you know we can't. Aren't you happy for us? We don't have to live on just end's meet anymore" His father said. Phil growled, just loud enough for both of his parents to hear. "Of course I am, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about _this_." He spat, his tongue flicking out to toy with his lip piercing, the piercing on his tongue visible now.

"Well I'm not happy about you going behind my back and getting those piercings so now we're even" His father shot back, his own olive eyes narrowing. Phil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Hardly." He hissed bitterly. His mother placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and looked at her son. "Don't start arguing, you two" She scolded.

The males turned away from her and she smiled at their stubbornness. She put the final box down inside the living room and glanced around her new home.

It was a large house with marble floors and white walls. This seemed to bother both of her boys. "Why the hell is it so white? Am I supposed to live in an asylum now too?" Phil growled. His father, Phillip Sr. , slapped him upside the head, making the smaller of the two yelp. "What was that for?" Phil snarled, rubbing the back of his head. His father shot him a stern look. "Watch your mouth, boy" he warned.

With a scoff, Phil nodded stiffly, muttering under his breath. His mother, Vivian, stretched. "Well, we'll unpack throughout the week. Phil, sweetie, I'll make dinner and then it's off to bed for you." she said with a smile. Phil rolled his neck on his shoulders. "I'm not hungry. Goodnight." He grumbled, picking up his suitcases and walking upstairs to his new room.

Vivian frowned and Phillip sighed. "Don't fret, darling. Phil will warm up to Cameron soon enough" He assured, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. She nodded and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

**-With Phil-**

The Chicago native sighed, taking his glasses off of his face. "I hate these" he grumbled, staring at the eyewear. It was much too big and he preferred not to wear them. He didn't have to. He only wore them because his Aunt Renée would get sad if he didn't. Now that he was in Cameron, he didn't have to wear them anymore. He was glad of that too; he'd probably have to fight someone if they commented on his glasses.

In Chicago, he and his friend Colt were known throughout the whole student body. So, when Phil showed up with those glasses, no one mocked him. His Aunt Renée happened to be somewhat of a soccer mom so the students knew how emotional she gets with her gifts.

Absent-mindedly, Phil held a lock of his raven hair out in front of him, studying the length. His hair was quite long, the raven tresses going past his shoulders slightly. Phil cursed under his breath. "Some ass is going to say something. Then I can kick his teeth down his throat" He muttered to himself.

With a stretch, the raven quickly stripped and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

**-Down the Block…-**

"Mama…" A tan teen trembled, staring up at his mother with a scared expression. "Mama, I won't fit in. They'll pick on me" He wined. His mother kissed his head and smiled sadly at him.

"Its high school, Justin. Not everyone will accept you, but that's alright. You'll make friends" She cooed. Justin sighed, looking away from his mother. "Okay…" He muttered. She nodded and gave him another kiss on the head before leaving his room.

The South African glanced at a picture frame on his dresser. There was a picture of his family. His mother was making dinner in the background while Justin had his small arms wrapped around his Father's neck in a small chokehold, both smiling like mad. That picture was taken 6 months ago in Cape Town, South Africa.

The lithe South African sighed and looked away, trying to suppress the tears coming to his eyes. His father died 2 months after that picture was taken.

"_Ek __mis __jou__…" _Justin whispered, his eyes slowly slipping closed as he fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

**-At Pinecrest High-**

"Have a good day, Philly Cheese steak!" Vivian cooed. Both Phillips stared at her with wide eyes and she giggled. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She was nearly bouncing in the passenger seat. Phil exited the car and shot an annoyed glance at his parents. "I'm off." He grunted before waving once and leaving.

"Aww look at our boy" Vivian smiled. Phillip shook his head and pulled off, not saying anything to his hyper wife.

**-Elsewhere…-**

Justin placed his head on his palm as his English teacher; Mr. Michaels introduced himself to the class. The door to the class opened and a highly pissed off raven stepped in, his olive eyes narrowed. Mr. Michaels looked over at the teen, startled by his sudden entrance.

Everyone turned their attention to him. He wore a white shirt that clung to his abdomen. He had on black ripped skinny jeans with a chain drooping from his pocket to his belt hoop. Justin assumed it was for his wallet. What caught the foreign teen off guard was the length of the boy's hair. It was tied back in a low ponytail and when he turned his head to address Michaels, Justin saw it went past his shoulders.

"Who's the girl?" Chris Irvine questioned, a confused look on his face. "She's flat." He added. Just like that, he had two, olive hues glaring holes through his head. "I'm a _boy_, you idiot." The teen growled, proving that statement simply by the deep tone of his voice. Half of the class broke out into a fit of laughs, which seemed to further anger the already pissed off teen.

"Enough, or all of you that are laughing will be laughing in detention" Michaels warned. The class grew silent as the blonde turned to the raven. "You must be Phillip Brooks, right?" he questioned, looking at his attendance sheet. "Just Phil. And yes, that's me" Phil grunted, resisting the urge to kick Chris in the face for calling him a girl.

"Alright then, take your seat" Mr. Michaels ordered with a smile, pointing to a seat between Justin and a blonde with black streaks. Phil nodded and walked to his seat, stepping over an outstretched foot meant to trip him. When Michaels wasn't looking, Phil backhanded the blonde that tried to trip him. The latter yelped and Phil smirked as Mr. Michaels turned to leer at the other blonde.

"Dolph, keep your voice down!" he hissed. The blonde nodded stiffly and looked over his shoulder to glare at Phil. The other blonde, the one Phil was sitting beside, snickered. "Nice one, Phil" he drawled. Phil smiled for the first time since he walked into the school. "Thanks…uh…?" He trailed off, trying to figure out the latter's name. "Shannon" The blonde said, smiling at the look on Phil's face.

"I know it's a girl name but oh well." He shrugged. Phil nodded in understanding and turned towards Justin, who was doodling on his notebook. Justin turned, seeing both Shannon and Phil staring at him curiously. He blinked, clearly startled. "Whoa there, don't be afraid; we're not tryin' to eat ya. We're just curious" Shannon said, an amused glint in his eyes. Justin looked confused for a moment before he understood and then he lifted his notebook, showing the two a drawing of a tiger lily. Their jaws dropped.

"That's…pretty good there" Phil complimented, Shannon nodded. Before Justin could thank them, the bell rung, signaling the end of class. The students got up and scrambled out, Shannon leaving with a boy with green-colored hair. Justin and Phil stood side-by-side, staring with wide eyes as their new friend conversed with the taller teen with the lime-colored hair.

"You don't see that every day…" Phil murmured, picking up his bookbag and slinging it over one shoulder. Justin grabbed his as well and nodded. "_Dit __is __baie __vreemd__" _Justin muttered. Phil looked at him with a raised brow. "Oh right, sorry. I said it is very strange" Justin corrected as the two walked to their next class.

"Ah. What language was that, anyway?" Phil questioned, seeing a small smile cross the shorter male's face. "It's Afrikaans. I'm from South Africa, you see. By the way, my name is Justin Gabriel" Justin explained. "Wow, that's amazing. Nice to meet you, Justin" Phil said as they entered their Science class.

Both froze when two, mismatched eyes turned towards them. "Welcome to my class. I am Mr. Calloway but you can simply call me Kane" The teacher bellowed. Justin started to hide behind Phil when he was shoved none to gently to the floor. Phil stared at his fallen companion and then looked to his left, seeing a mess of brown hair. "Carlito, there was no need for that!" A small Hispanic muttered, staring at the apple-eating male.

Carlito shrugged and wrapped his tan arm around a lithe female who was smirking. "He was in our way. I did us a favor, now shut up, Primo" Carlito hissed before stepping over Justin. Primo shot the fallen South African an apologetic look before following his brother and his girl. Phil helped Gabriel stand, a frown on his face. "You okay? You hit the floor pretty hard" He murmured, helping the smaller of the two to his seat. Justin nodded, rubbing his arm.

"That was mean" he muttered, a sigh escaping his lips. Phil patted his back twice and sat beside him, scanning the room. Carlito and his girl were snickering in a corner. Phil heard Primo call the girl 'Rosa'. Across from them were two brunette males and two ravens, one girl and one boy.

"Mike, shut up. You're wrong dude. How the hell are you in high school if you don't know that that's just a myth?" The raven male hissed. Mike rolled his blue eyes. "John, I'm right and you know it. If you swallow the seed, it'll grow in your stomach!" He retorted. The other brunette shook his head, reaching into his football jacket to pull out his phone to check the time. "Alex, aren't you going to tell your man he's wrong?" the female questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform. "Nope. If "The Miz" thinks he'll grow a watermelon in his stomach, let him" Alex replied, putting air quotes around the Miz.

Mike turned to look at his jock boyfriend, glaring daggers at him before turning his gaze to the girl. "No one asked you, Melina. Hop off" he snapped. Melina smiled devilishly and latched onto John's arm, much to the other's discomfort.

"Evan, you are such a cheater" Justin looked over his shoulder to see two people. One was a small male with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. The other was taller and he had his dark dreads secured in a headband. "Kofi, can you tell me how exactly do you cheat in tick-tack-toe?" Evan questioned, his brown orbs half-lidded, an amused smile crossing his face. Kofi didn't say anything, he simply trapped Evan's head between his fists before twisting them, making the smaller of the two yelp. "Oww! Okay, sorry!" Evan wined.

The classroom was full of conversation, everyone with the exception of the two newbies. The pair soon learned the names of everyone in the class just by the conversations within.

"QUIET!" Kane's voice cut everyone off, making them all stare at him with wide eyes. "Now that I have your attention, I want you all to copy down the supplies I write down on the board. I will deduct points if I hear so much as a peep out of any of you" He smiled wickedly and began to write on the board, his students copying quietly.

That is, until an eraser sailed past Phil's head and hit Mike right in the temple. The male was about to say something but Alex clamped his large hand over his mouth and shook his head, nodding in Kane's direction. Mike relaxed and glared across the room at Maryse. The French girl smiled sweetly at him, a hidden emotion in her eyes. Mike flipped her off before focusing on his work. Not everyone was focusing on the task, however. Rosa and Carlito were attached by the face, shamelessly making out at their science table, poor Primo was watching them with a disgusted look.

Kane paused between his writing and turned, leering at the two who didn't seem to notice he was now looking right at them. "Carlito, Rosa, you two can swap spit all you want in Detention. Go" Kane ordered. The two nearly jumped out of their skin and turned to look at Kane. "Wait, no we're sorry-""I don't care. Go. Now." Kane ordered, pointing to the door. The two growled out in Spanish before leaving the room, Rosa slamming the door behind her.

"Does anyone else want to disrupt my class?" Kane questioned. Everyone shook their heads and he returned to the board.

**-Lunch-**

Phil saw every table full except one. There was a large boy with a beanie over his head and eyebrows, talking to a girl with a shaved head. Shrugging, Phil walked over to the duo.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" He questioned, getting their attention. Both shook their heads and he sat beside the girl. "Are you new here?" She questioned, tilting her head. Phil nodded, poking his lunch with his fork. "My name is Phil. I'm from Chicago" Phil cooed, reaching for his cupcake. "That's cool. My name is Serena and that's my boyfriend, Luke" Serena introduced. Luke nodded at Phil and the latter did the same, taking a bite of his cupcake, a comfortable silence falling over the three.

"Eww, look, the girl is with Bigfoot and baldy!" Dolph sneered, grinning at the three. Serena and Luke rolled their eyes and Phil put his cupcake down, licking whatever frosting may have lingered on his face. "It's funny how ignorant you are, Blondie. Our appearance has nothing to do with you and the fact that you must point us out clearly shows that you have some interest in the three of us. With that, I'd like to say I'm not interested in white trash like you. Now kindly, get the hell out of my sight before I loose my appetite." Phil grunted, his eyes half lidded. The cafeteria erupted in laughter as Dolph's face went beet red.

"This isn't over, Punk!" he hissed as he left, a red-headed girl following after him with a lost expression on her face. Serena and Luke smiled at Phil. "That was awesome! Thank you" Serena cooed. Phil shrugged, going back to his cupcake. "He deserved it" Phil murmured.

**-At the Brooks Home…-**

Phil sat in the living room, exhausted. At the end of the day, he had Justin, Shannon, Luke, and Serena's numbers. Vivian sat beside her son, bombarding the teen with questions while her husband watched, amused. "Aww that sounds delightful!" She giggled.

Of course, he only told her about the positive things that happened today.

"We'll be having dinner at a friend's house. You can meet their children tomorrow if you already haven't. I can't wait!" She cooed, running a pale hand through Phil's loose hair. He smiled at his mother and they went to eat dinner before he went upstairs to his room. He reached for his phone and began texting Serena.

'_Did they tell you who the kid was?'-Serena_

'_No :/ It better not be some prep, ugh'_

'_Aww, even if it is, try to enjoy yourself'-Serena_

'_No'_

'_Why?'-Serena_

'_Because I don't like preps' _

'_So stubborn'-Serena_

'_:P'_

Punk played with his lip ring, thinking of who the family could be. Finally deciding he doesn't care, he rolled onto his side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-In the Gabriel Home…-**

"Goodnight mama" Justin grinned, sending his mother an honest smile. She smiled just as sincere and left her son.

Justin looked at the picture of the tiger lily he had made earlier. He wrote something in Afrikaans in the corner and curled up into a ball, drifting off.

* * *

><p>Teachers:<p>

History- "King", Mr. Lawler

Science- Mr. Glen Calloway, "Kane"

English- Mr. Michaels & Mr. Mark Calloway

Gym- Mr. Jackson & Mr. Kozlov

Math- Mr. Lévesque, "Hunter"

Art- Mr. Regal

Music Appreciation & Head of the Performing Arts Center- Ms. Garcia

Health, Sports Coaches, backup gym teachers- Mr. Johnson & Mr. Austin

Principal- Mr. Vince McMahon

Nurse: Mrs. Linda McMahon

Vice Principals- Ms. Guerrero & Ms. Stephanie McMahon

* * *

><p>Constructive Criticism and other reviews pwease :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:Ty for all the reviews! I love you guys :D the reason why im updating so soon is bc i could possibly be getting my cable shut off soon :/ plz noooo! But if i do...ill probably cry. So i'll give u guys some chappies to feed off of)

X.x.X

Phil stretched and headed into Pinecrest High, ready for anything it had to throw at him today. He walked there with Justin at his side. The Chicago native learned that the smaller boy lived just down the block from him.

"There's something I don't get though," Justin muttered, his hand coming up to tap his cheek. "What would that be?" Phil questioned as Pinecrest came into view. "Mr. Michaels' class should have two teachers; it says so on the door. It should be him and Mr. Callaway but Mr. Callaway is our science teacher" Justin stated, clearly confused. Phil simply shrugged. "I don't know why-"

"Look! It's the Punk!" A girl sneered. Phil and Justin looked over to the sound of the voice and Phil identified the girl as the red head that fallowed Dolph out of the cafeteria.

"Punk!"

"Yeah, Punk!"

She was with a group of girls, all clad in cheerleading uniforms that hugged them in places they shouldn't have. Melina and Maryse were among them. Phil stared blankly at them before he smiled. "I like the name. Thanks for the nickname ladies, I didn't know you cared" He chuckled at their shocked expressions before Justin and him walked past them without another glance.

"Well, that was impressive, Punk" a playful voice said. The two looked up to see Serena and Luke standing there. Justin tilted his head. "I think the name suits you. It's probably the one thing that came out of Dolph's mouth that was actually productive" Serena snickered before flicking her gaze over to Justin.

"You must be the other new kid, Justin, right?" She questioned with a tilt of her shaved head. Justin nodded. "That's Serena and Luke, Justin" Phil said, nudging the South African. Justin smiled and the quartet scurried off to their classes.

**-English-**

"What…the hell?" Phil whispered, staring at the pale man in front of the class. He had his black hair tied in a low ponytail, his calculating and dark eyes terrifying everyone in the class. Well, everyone except Shannon and his green-haired friend.

"That's Mr. Callaway, he's the other teacher in this class" The lime-haired male said to Phil. Phil nodded slowly, not taking his eyes of the tall man. "Oh, Phil, Justin, the one with the grass hair is my best friend, Jeff Hardy" Shannon introduced, still not affected by the tense silence in the class.

"My hair does not look like grass!" Jeff hissed, his emerald orbs leering at Shannon. Shannon smirked.

"Does too"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too times ten!" Shannon laughed at the look on Jeff's face. "Brian, Nero, that's enough." A deep voice came. Justin gasped slightly and Phil's brows rose. "My name is Mark Callaway. Before anyone asks, yes, the science teacher is my brother. Now, I want all of you to take out your notebooks and write an essay on the prompt that's on the board." He grunted, pointing towards the board. The students nodded and followed his instructions.

"What does he mean by Brian and Nero?" Justin questioned, writing while he looked over at the Cameron natives. "Those are our middle names. Mark is a friend of tha' family" Jeff drawled, his green orbs twinkling. Justin nodded and focused back on his work.

Phil was the first one to finish, passing his paper to Mark and returning to his seat, earning a glare from Dolph, who was still on his first sentence. Phil smirked at that and sat back down, relaxing in his seat. Jeff was the next to finish and when he returned, he pulled out a bag full of something. This caught Phil's attention.

"What's that?" he questioned. Jeff pulled one out and handed it to him. Olive eyes glanced at the disk in his palm.

A peanut butter cookie.

He nibbled on it and then his eyes grew. Jeff frowned. "Is it bad? I made them last nigh-"Before he could finish, Phil shoved the while cookie in his mouth, a look of pure bliss on his face. Justin, Shannon, and Jeff stared at him with wide eyes. They had rarely seen this boy ever smile but at the moment, he was grinning so hard, his face looked like it was going to split.

"They taste amazing, Jeff" Phil smiled brightly, making the green-haired teen blush. "T-Thanks, Phil. You can have more if you want" he muttered, holding the bag out. Phil nodded and took some, eating them with a sunny look.

"Cookie Monster" Shannon grinned, poking the taller male. Phil gazed at him and slowly brought a cookie to his lips, chewing it slowly, and a glint in his eyes. "May I try?" Justin questioned. Jeff nodded and passed the bag of sugary delight over to the South African. Justin grabbed one and ate it, a smile coming to his face. "Delicious" He giggled. "I know right? Dude, I could kiss you right now, their so good" Phil murmured between bites. Shannon laughed and Jeff went red.

Phil didn't seem to notice but Justin smiled at Shannon over his head, an all-knowing look on his face. Shannon returned the look with a wicked grin. "Ewww, can you stop chewing in my ear?" Dolph hissed. Phil looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "I could, but that would take the fun out of everything. So, shut the hell up and at least try to work on your essay, you're only on the 5th sentence and it's been a half-hour." Phil shot back. The class began to laugh, even Mark, who was trying to hide it behind his fist.

"Pipe bomb!" Shannon sniggered, his whiskey eyes tearing up from how hard he was laughing. Jeff was barely able to steady his friend from falling over. It was so much funnier to everyone considering how Phil wasn't even cracking a smile. He just brought another cookie to his lips and took a bite, eyes half lidded.

"I hate you, you punk" Dolph snapped. Phil shrugged. "I don't hate anyone. I dislike you, but not hate. Oh, and by the way," Phil grabbed Dolph's collar and pulled him closer.

"I'm not a punk. I am _the_Punk" He grinned lazily before dropping the blonde back into his seat.

**-History-**

Jeff stared out of the window, his eyes watching as rain dribbled down the window. "What's up, dude?" Evan questioned, tapping the Hardy boy's shoulder. Eve was sitting on his desk, her honey eyes looking down at him. "You look flustered" She stated. "I'm fine" He said, smiling. They both stared at him. He looked away. Actually, he was thinking about what Phil had told him earlier.

"_Dude, I could kiss you right now…"_

Jeff shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Why was he so focused on what the other said? It didn't make any sense.

"Jeffery." Mr. Lawler called, making the lithe teen jump, for he was not paying attention. "Yes, sir?" He questioned. "King" smiled at him and pointed to a familiar painting of a Japanese Sakura tree with its light petals flying over a koi pond that now hung on a billboard in class. "I just wanted to thank you again for that. It's beautiful" he grinned. Jeff smiled. "Thank you, sir" he smiled.

Eve and Evan smiled at their friend. "I can do better" someone scoffed. The trio turned to see a pair of green eyes leering at them. They belonged to a red-headed brat, Heath Miller. "Isn't that right, babe?" Heath cooed, looking at the man beside him. He was a large teen, with pale skin and a pair of his own green eyes. His short black hair was slicked back and his nose was slightly crooked from a well-known fight he had got in when he was a freshman. "Not really. You can barely draw a stick person, let alone a painting as good as Jeff's. Good job, Jeff." He smiled slightly, a contrast to what anyone would expect from someone so intimidating. Jeff smiled at his friend.

"Wade!" Heath wined, pouting at his boyfriend. "Trouble in paradise?" A voice drawled, followed by a contagious laugh. Heath craned his head to see Randy Orton and John Cena looking at him and his boyfriend. Randy was smirking and Cena was chuckling to himself.

"Shut up, Randal. No one asked you" Heath hissed. Randy's crystal blue eyes twinkled with mischief and Eve hopped off of Jeff's desk to sit in John's lap, a sweet smile on her face as he kissed her cheek. Heath rolled his eyes and made a fake gagging noise. "Why must you always be such a little bitch?" A blonde drawled from beside Wade. Jeff saw Evan's cheeks flush.

"Ugh! Shut up, lispy!" Heath growled. Jake Hager stared at Heath, his blue eyes narrowing into slits. "What did you just say, Wendy?" Jake growled. Heath looked intimidated for a second but he clung to Wade's arm.

"You heard me. Or does that lisp mess up your hearing too?" Heath grinned. Jake was ready to pound the ginger into the floor but Wade caught his hand, shaking his head. "Don't touch him, Jake" He said calmly. Jake growled and settled in his seat. "I don't know why you're with him, Wade. He's such a little pussy" He grumbled. Heath hissed at him and before he could come up with a smart ass reply, the bell rung.

Jeff and Evan left to go to the lunchroom. "You're blushing, Ev" Jeff grinned. Evan squeaked and hid his face in his hands. "Dude, you gotta tell him soon" Jeff muttered, poking his friend's side. Evan moved his hands and looked away. "Soon…" He whispered. Jeff smiled.

"Yo Jeff!" Someone called. Jeff and Evan turned to see Matt, Adam, Jay, and Chris walking towards them. Jay and Chris were joking around and Matt walked over with Adam in a headlock. "Jeff, Dad wanted me to tell you that we're all going out after school so he's picking us up. Hi Evan" Matt smiled. Evan nodded sweetly at his friend and Jeff stretched. "Sure thing Matt-"

"Dammit, stay still!" A voice growled. The group looked over to see Phil and Shannon fighting on the floor while Justin stood out of the way, a worried look on his face. Jeff blinked and in a flash, Matt had Phil up by his collar, slamming the smaller raven against a locker and denting it. Phil gasped and coughed, looking at Matt with wide eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" Matt growled. Shannon stood. "Matt wait! It's not what it looks-"Before he could finish explaining, a hard kick knocked Matt Hardy off of Phil and into a locker at the other side of the narrow hall.

Phil regained his composure and growled, throwing another kick at Matt. The elder Hardy ducked, looking at the locker where his head once was.

The door was so horribly dented that you could reach into it and take the contents inside.

Phil was ready to kick again but a flash of blonde knocked him off his feet. He was pinned and he looked up to see a long-haired blonde staring down at him. "Kid, calm the hell down!" He hissed. Phil snarled and kneed him in the stomach. Now that the hold was loosened, he threw the older male off of him and leapt to his feet, ready to both defend and attack.

"Punk stop!" Jeff cried, wrapping his pale arms around the raven, holding tight and praying to every star in the sky that Punk didn't turn his anger on him.

Phil looked over his shoulder at the green-haired male and relaxed, although he couldn't quite figure out why. "Wow…Um…" Shannon was at a loss for words. "Explain" Punk growled, turning a heated gaze onto his blonde friend. The blonde laughed nervously.

"Phil and I were on the floor because I took something of his. Sorry about all this. Matt, guys, this is Phil Brooks. He's new. Phil, the person that you almost beheaded is Matt Hardy, he's Jeff's big brother" Shannon started. Phil looked down at his friend, who was still holding onto him and nodded in understanding.

"The blonde that tackled you is Adam Copeland. The two over there are Chris Irvine and Jason Reso. You can just call Jason Jay, and he's Adam's brother" Shannon said. Phil and Chris locked eyes and Chris laughed nervously. "Sorry for calling you a girl, I didn't know" He said. Phil shrugged. "Oh, and guys, that's Justin over there" Shannon said, pulling Justin to his side with a squeak of protest from the latter. Matt kept his gaze on Phil and his baby brother. Jeff had yet to let go of the other.

Phil looked down at Jeff again and smiled. "I'm okay now. Thank you for holding me back. I can get out of control when provoked" He cooed. Jeff looked up; a slight pink tint to his cheeks that shocked the others except Phil. "Aww cute. You're blushing" He grinned. Jeff's face went a deeper shade of red and he-_slowly_-unwound his arms from Phil's chest. The smaller of the two had felt solid muscles and abs under that baggy shirt and it excited him somewhat.

"Punk! Hey, Punk!" A female cried. Phil looked over to see Serena running up to him with Luke walking behind her, taking long strides, his face emotionless. The shaven girl all but leapt onto Phil, nearly knocking him over in a hug.

"Hello to you too, Serena" He coughed. Luke chuckled. "Punk, you have gym next, right?" She questioned, tilting her head. Phil nodded slowly. "So do I" Justin piped up. "So does Evan, Jeff, and I" Shannon grinned.

"Great! Let's go together!" She giggled. The boys nodded and after Jeff had waved goodbye, he ran after his friends.

Adam rubbed his side while Matt lifted his shirt to see a purple bruise forming on his abs. Jay and Chris stared at him with wide eyes. "It was just one kick!" Jay gasped. Matt lowered his shirt and grunted. "He would've crushed my head if I hadn't ducked." Matt mumbled. The trio of blonde Canadians frowned and Matt shook his head before walking away to lunch.

**-Gym-**

"…And that's all you need for our gym class" Mr. Jackson bellowed, watching some of his terrified students with a twisted smile. Mr. Kozlov was sitting in a chair at the middle of the gymnasium, a bored look on his face while Mr. Johnson and Mr. Austin played bloody knuckles. "You all may talk but if it gets out of hand, I'll make you all run laps" Mr. Jackson warned, eyes narrowing.

Jeff and Justin began drawing, with Shannon giving them ideas. Serena was asleep in Luke's lap while the man silently scanned his fellow classmate's artwork. Bored out of his mind, Phil noticed a soccer ball beside the bleachers. He kicked it up and began bouncing it on his left foot, not even trying. After a while, he switched to his right knee, eyes trained on the ball. He switched the movement to his chest and finally his head, bouncing the ball atop his raven locks.

He didn't notice the whole gym staring at him, however.

"Brooks!" Kozlov called, making Phil switch his attention to the large Russian without dropping the ball. "Sir?" He responded, letting the ball return to his right knee. "You've got some balance there. Soccer training?" He questioned. Phil kicked the ball high, stepped back, and kicked it hard, making it go into a basket where the other sports equipment was. "No sir. Martial arts" Phil said, olive eyes showing pride.

"That's how he dented that locker so bad" Justin whispered. The others nodded. "Yeah right" Heath rolled his eyes. Jeff frowned and Punk half-turned. "Excuse me?" He questioned, eyes flashing. Wade looked at Heath with a tired expression. "Heath, leave him al-""No, let him talk, I wanna hear what he has to say" Phil growled, crossing his arms. Heath perked.

"There's no way you know martial arts, you're a nerd. You probably spend all your time copying Bruce Lee movies. What a pity" Heath snickered. Phil growled and Justin stood by his friend's side.

"Back off, you freckled faced bastard. He could kick your teeth down your throat if he wanted to. Shut the hell up" He hissed. Heath stood, seething. Wade was about to defend his boyfriend but then he saw the lithe South African. He was adorable and sexy all wrapped into one foreign package. Heath followed his boyfriend's gaze and snarled.

He did NOT like what HIS boyfriend was staring at.

Heath stomped over to Justin, ready to slap the taller of the two but Phil caught his hand. With his free hand, he reached over and squeezed a pressure point between Heath's shoulder and neck. The red-head squealed and fell to the floor, Phil's fingers still attached to his neck in a vice grip. Wade was about to tackle the smaller raven but Justin placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "I'll handle this" he said, smiling sweetly at the taller of the two.

Wade nodded slowly and Justin grabbed Phil's wrist. "Let him go, Punk" He asked softly. Punk nodded and let go, much to the joy of Heath. He glared at the two before turning his glare on Wade. "Why haven't you kicked their asses yet?" He hissed. Wade crossed his arms and arched a brow. "What am I, your mother? If you have enough balls to start an argument, you should have enough balls to carry it out. If it was two on one, then I'd step in but I see no reason to do so if it's only one on one" He grunted. Heath stared at him, shocked. The class sniggered at the red head's misfortune. Heath saw Wade cast Justin a small, yet charming smile as the South African tried to keep his laugh masked behind his hand.

As the bell run, signaling the end of the day, Heath grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and dragged him to his locker. "What the hell?" Heath hissed, eyes narrowed. Wade stared at him. "What?" He questioned. "You were making love faces to that freak!" He growled. Wade blinked. "No I was-""Yes you were! Do you like him?" Heath scoffed, his arrogance rolling off him in waves. Wade suppressed a blush and shook his head, a flicker of anger appearing behind the kind Brit's eyes.

"Are you insecure or something?" He questioned. Heath rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I can find someone bigger and better than you if I wanted to." He smirked now. Wade shook his head. "Heath, I'm tired of this" He stated. Heath arched a brow. "Of what?" he asked. "You being jealous all the damn time. I can't take it. You're driving me up a wall. You're spoiled as all hell and I've been thinking about it and really, you're not worth all the trouble. If you want to find someone 'bigger and better' than me, go ahead. I don't care anymore, I'm ending it here. We're done, Heath" Wade said with a shake of his head.

Heath's jaw fell open. He was about to say something but Wade simply turned and walked away, tired of Heath's drama. The freckled West Virginian growled, clenching his fists. "This is _his_ fault" He spat, thinking of Justin.

He'd get his revenge. That's for sure.

* * *

><p>Questions? Comments? Concerns? Express it with a review! Constructive critisism is welcome :) i'll use flames to burn your house down<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thank you loves for the reviews! Its very apreciated ^-^ but tylerrbret's review was right on the money, i intend for this series to be like a soap opera. An emotional rollercoaster, if you will. This chapter is dedicated to Shino-Chan and her friend. Love you guys :D)

X.x.X

Phil yawned, looking out of the window of the family car. The rain played a steady beat on the roof of the car, one that began to lull the raven to sleep.

That is, if his father hadn't stopped the car suddenly, making Phil's face fly into the back of his mother's seat. With a yelp, his olive eyes shot open and his hands shot up to nurse his aching face. He growled at his father, anger rolling off him in waves.

"What was that! Can you please learn how to drive like a normal human being?" Phil snarled, looking into the rear-view mirror to see a red mark on his forehead. Phillip simply shrugged with a smile. "We're here" Vivian cooed. The Brooks family got out and rushed over to the door, trying to avoid the rain.

A tall male opened the door and stepped inside. "Dad! Their here!" He called, motioning them inside. "Bring them in here, Dustin!" A voice called back. Dustin smiled at the Brooks. "My name is Dustin, follow me" he said politely, walking to the left. The trio of Chicago natives followed quietly, marveling at the house.

'Dammit, their preps!' Phil texted furiously to all of his new friends, waiting for one to respond.

'XD FAIL!'-Shannon

'Aww, try to stick it out :('-Justin

'Well damn XD'-Serena

'….wow'- Luke

'That's horrible! D: let me know what happens'-Evan

'Don't worry about it too much. Maybe you'll be surprised'-Jeff

Phil was about to respond when he got a sharp slap upside the head from his father. He winced and looked over at his dad, growling. "Put your phone-"He was cut off by an elbow to the ribs from his son. Phil smiled evilly and put his phone away.

"Good to see you, Phillip!" A chubby old man said. Phillip smiled and gave the man a handshake. "Same, Dusty. This is my family, my wife Vivian and son, Phil" He introduced. Dusty kissed Vivian's hand and shook Phil's hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Dusty Rhodes. The boy that opened the door is my oldest child, Dustin. This lovely girl to my right is Kristen, my daughter. And my youngest…where is Cody?" Dusty frowned.

Kristen shuffled over to the stairs, her blonde curls secured in a ponytail. "Codes! Their here!" She called. There was a shuffle and then a loud bang, then a small body came tumbling down the stairs and Kristen had to move out of the way as her brother landed face-first at the spot where she was previously standing. Everyone stared at him in shock and Phil went to pick him up. "Hey, are you okay?" He questioned, examining the smaller boy's face.

Cody nodded shyly and stepped behind Dustin, peering at the Brooks, especially Phil. "Don't mind Cody, he's a bit shy" Dusty explained, leading the group to the dining room.

"It's very good to know that we'll soon be business partners. You'll be able to meet DiBiase and Hart when you start on Monday" Dusty cooed. Phil sat up a bit straighter. "As in Ted DiBiase, sir? My classmate?" He questioned. Dusty chuckled. "So Junior is in your class, eh? No, that Ted is the son of Ted DiBiase Sr." He explained. "Just like us! Sr. and Jr.!" Phillip grinned, going to throw his arm around his son but the teen elbowed him in the ribs once again. "Shut up dad" He grunted.

Dustin and Kristen laughed behind their fists while Cody stared at the father and son with curious eyes. "You two have a unique relationship, don't ya?" Dusty questioned, watching Phil duck a flick from his father and return it with a headbutt. "You *grunt* can say that" Phillip growled, catching his son in a headlock.

"…." Phil closed his eyes and tried to wiggle out of the hold to no avail. "Fine." Phil finally hissed, tapping the table with his fingertips. Phillip smiled smugly and released his son. "Anyway, it's good to know you know Ted. Are you two close?" Kristen questioned, looking at Phil. He shook his head. "I only know him by name. We don't talk" He said, bringing a forkful of steak into his mouth.

"Do you know Natalya?" Dustin asked, tilting his head. "Who?" Phil muttered, arching a brow. "Oh that's right; Natalya is still working some things out with the company. She's a blonde girl. She's pretty powerful too both business and social wise. You'd usually see her with Beth, her best friend. The two live together within the Hart Dynasty" Dustin explained. "Hart Dynasty?" Vivian repeated, curious.

"It's a vast electronics company. They sell everything you can think of. Even my phone" Phil said, pointing to the hart emblem on his phone. His mother took it and traced it with her fingertips. "Fascinating" she cooed, handing it back to him. "True. The Hart Dynasty is both a company and a section of town, owned by the Harts. Natalya, Beth, and Natalya's cousins, Tyson and David live there with the remainder of the Hart family and their partners" Kristen explained. The Brooks family nodded in understanding.

After dinner, Phil was told that he could just relax with any of the Runnel children until his parents were ready to go. Kristen was busily texting away on her phone and Dustin was on the computer, writing a memo for something Phil couldn't bring himself to care about.

That left Cody.

Cody had been watching Phil throughout the dinner, seemingly fascinated. "What's wrong? You've been staring at me for like an hour now" Phil said, rolling his neck on his shoulders, joints popping slightly. Cody flinched at the sound and his face went red. "Sorry…you just seem to be an interesting person" He mumbled, head down. Phil smiled warmly. "Why, thank you. Would you like to go somewhere? I'll tell you more about me if you tell me about yourself" He offered. Cody nodded shyly and turned, motioning for the taller male to follow.

Phil glanced around the house as he fallowed Cody up the stairs. The walls had vivid paintings on them and the walls felt like porcelain. Cody suddenly stopped, almost making Phil run into his back. "This is my room. Would you like to come inside?" The brunette questioned, shuffling his feet. Phil smiled at him, hoping to get the other to relax some. "Sure" he cooed. Cody blushed and stepped inside, holding the door for his guest. Phil thanked him and he walked inside. Cody closed the door and flicked the lights on.

Phil's breath caught in his chest. Cody had a large queen-sized bed that had fluffy pillows and silken sheets. He had every game console up to date in one corner, various games piled neatly beside their respective consoles. Phil noticed how Cody had a pile specifically for _The __Legend __of __Zelda _games. Cody had comic books in a shelf above his large, 3D HD flat screen. He also had paintball guns, trophies, and some essays mounted on the other side of the wall.

Cody caught on to Phil's fascination with his room and shuffled his feet, slightly flustered. "You're room is cool, Cody. You like Zelda?" Phil asked politely. Cody perked up and smiled. "Yes! It's my favorite game series" He grinned. Phil chuckled. "That's awesome" He cooed. Cody stretched across his bed, lying on his stomach. Phil looked at the bed and Cody silently told him he could lie with him. Phil lay beside Cody on his back so he stared up at the ceiling.

Both talked about themselves, getting to know each other. Cody got comfortable and told Phil everything about him.

_Everything._

"You're gay?" Phil questioned, eyes lowering to meet Cody's. The brunette went beet red and lowered his face, knowing he had said too much. He nodded stiffly. "Look at me, Cody" Phil said after an awkward and tense silence had fallen upon the two. Cody looked over at Phil, tears in his cerulean hues. Phil sat up abruptly and pulled Cody into his lap, hugging the small teen tightly. "Cody don't cry. I'm not going to think any less of you. In all truth, that would make me a hypocrite" He grunted. Cody rubbed his eyes, tears gathering on the back of his fists before he flicked them away. "You mean…?" He trailed off, looking at Phil with wide bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gay too" Phil said, wiping Cody's eyes and pressing a short, yet understanding kiss to the boy's temple. Cody felt his heart flutter and he clung to Phil, letting loose sobs of relief. Phil gave Cody's head a gentle pet, cooing in the boy's ear before Cody calmed down. Pulling away, the pale boy was flushed. "Thank you for helping me" Cody muttered, looking embarrassed. Phil chuckled and nodded. "It's okay. What do you want to do?" The raven questioned. Cody slid to the floor and grabbed his 3DS before returning to Phil's side.

This time, he lay with his head on the other's chest as he played his Zelda game, a small smile forming on his face. Phil watched silently, lazily dragging the tips of his fingers across the exposed flesh of Cody's hip where his shirt had risen ever so slightly.

After a bit, Cody saved his game and turned it off, settling himself at Phil's side, a content sigh escaping his parted lips. Phil's fingers glazed over a specific spot on Cody and the smaller of the two let out a small gasp and then a giggle. Phil looked down at him, eyebrow cocked and the youngest Rhodes child blushed. Grinning, the Chicago native began to tickle Cody, making the lithe boy erupt with laughter. He wiggled, trying to get away. Phil wouldn't have any of it and he doubled his efforts, making Cody squeal.

The two didn't realize how much time had past and Kristen walked in. She paused, taking in the sight of Phil nearly on top of her little brother, tickling him to the point where he was flush in the face and crying. She crossed her arms, a mischievous smile on her face when both boys realized she was there and slowly craned their heads to look at her, eyes wide.

"I-It's not what it looks like" Cody squeaked, hiding his face in Phil's chest. The larger teen scratched his head and cleared his throat awkwardly. "This was my fault. I'm sorry." He apologized, motioning to Cody. Kristen dismissed both boys with a flick of her hand. "Don't worry about it. Although, you two are adorable" She grinned. Cody wined and Phil just stared at her like she was high.

"Nevertheless, I came to tell you that your parents are about to leave, Phil" She said politely. Cody and Phil stood, straightening themselves before they fallowed the older teen out of Cody's room and back downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Phil questioned, tilting his head. Cody blushed, but smiled brightly and said, "You will. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Phil nodded and waved goodbye, turning to catch up with his parents.

"Phil, wait!" Cody called before Phil grabbed the car door handle. Olive eyes locked onto cerulean ones and Cody threw himself into Phil's arms, nearly crushing the other boy with strength the other wasn't aware he had. Phil coughed and returned the hug with wide eyes. Cody shuffled his feet when he pulled away. "Just…thank you" He muttered, lifting his head to plant an innocent kiss to the underside of Phil's jaw. Phil blinked and Cody retreated back into his house, face once again red. Dusty and Dustin chuckled and Kristen grinned wildly at Phil as he entered his parent's car.

Phillip pulled out of the Rhodes driveway and pulled off. "What was that about?" Phillip questioned, keeping his eyes on the road. "He's gay and he thought I'd judge him or something because of it so I told him that I was too and now he's more comfortable around me" Phil explained, not even realizing he was tracing his jaw, where Cody's lips had made contact. Vivian giggled. "Aw, isn't that just cute?" She asked rhetorically. Her husband chuckled.

Phil just rolled his eyes.

**-Next Day, English-**

Shannon, Jeff, and even Evan stared at the trio in front of the class with wide eyes. Two, thick and busty blondes and a timid brunette that refused to make eye contact with anyone.

The shortest blonde had her light hair in a ponytail; her bangs were pink halfway down. She wore a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt with a picture of a panda with glasses and it was standing on some books, reaching for the word 'NERDY' that was above it. Over it was a black varsity jacket. Her ID was clipped to a belt hoop on her black Capri's. She wore black and pink Jordan's as well. Her green eyes scanned the class, obviously looking for someone. It was obvious that she was strong due to her build and she could take any girl in the class.

The other blonde was a whole different story. She was tall, and powerful. She wore her hair in a ponytail as well, a small heart-shaped clip in her golden hair. Her powerful arms were covered by a long-sleeved gray Ed Hardy shirt and she wore tight-fitting apple bottom pants. She wore gray Ugg boots as well. She could probably beat the holy hell out of _everyone_ in the classroom.

Cody shuffled, feeling uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at him because he was damn-there crushed between Beth and Natalya. To top it off, he didn't see Phil yet. He wore a navy blue Hollister shirt that clung to him, proving that he did, in fact have _some_ abs. He had on American Eagle jeans and brand new Vans.

Mr. Michaels was about to tell them to take a seat but Beth raised her hand, shushing him. "We're looking for one of your students, Mr. Michaels" She grunted, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Mr. Michaels tilted his head and glanced at Mr. Calloway, silently asking the other to figure out who the large blonde was referring to. Luckily, he already knew. "Justin or Phillip?" He questioned. Cody perked when Phil was mentioned. Natalya and Beth noticed this. "Phil-"Before Natalya could finish, a shout and a squeal echoed through the halls and mere seconds after that, Phil and Justin skidded into the class, just as the late bell rung. Justin tripped over his own two feet and ended up pushing Phil by accident, making the raven land face-first onto Mr. Calloway's closed laptop.

"GAH!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Phil cried out, arms shooting up to nurse his head. The laptop had been successfully broken nearly in half. Cody whimpered and began to panic as Shannon, Jeff, and Evan ran over to the hissing raven. Justin frowned, close to crying. Jeff pulled Phil's hands away, cringing at the blood dribbling from a small gash on his forehead. He noticed there was a small piece of the electronic device that had lodged itself into Phil's forehead. Evan grabbed a pass for the nurse and passed it to Jeff. The green-haired boy cleaned some of the blood off and pressed his lips to Phil's head as a sign that he was going to help before he and Justin took the still-bleeding teen away.

Cody wanted to scream. What just happened? That tan boy had hurt Phil! That other boy…with…_green __hair_, had kissed him! The brunette shuddered, wanting just to run after Phil. Natalya placed an all-knowing hand at the small of Cody's back, telling him silently to calm down as she, Beth, and he took their seats.

All of them noticed the snickering blonde sitting in front of the class.

**-At the Nurse's office -**

Justin nearly had a panic attack until Phil pulled him into a bear hug, just to get the South African to calm down and realize he wasn't mad at him. Mrs. McMahon frowned, her wrinkles seemingly frowning as well. "Oh my, what happened to you, child?" She questioned, face etched with worry.

"We were running to class and I tripped and accidentally pushed him and he hit our teacher's desk and landed on his laptop and the laptop broke and a piece of it is stuck in his head and there's a gash and it won't stop bleeding so its running down his face and you can see it dripping and it's all my fault! I'm sorry Phil, so sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Oh God, oh God, oh G-"

"JUSTIN!" Phil and Jeff snapped, stopping their friend before he passed out from not pausing between sentences. Justin flinched and whimpered as Phil sat in front of the nurse. "It's not deep or wide enough to need stitches. Close your eyes" She ordered, grabbing a bottle of alcohol, peroxide, a small pair of tweezers, and a roll of paper towels.

Phil did as told and hissed as the cool metal of the tweezers came into contact with his sensitive and still-bleeding flesh. Mrs. McMahon carefully extracted the small plastic piece. "This is going to hurt a bit" She warned as she began cleaning Phil's face and wound with the alcohol. The Brooks child hissed, his fists clenching. He could feel Jeff and Justin grab one of his hands and hold it reassuringly and that made him feel a bit better as the sting began to dull. Next was the harmless peroxide, a bit of Neosporin, and finally, a bandage.

Phil rubbed his head and Justin held onto him for dear life, whimpering and saying sorry like no tomorrow. "Justin, stop it. I'm fine, ok?" Phil grunted, rubbing circles on his friend's back. Justin nodded and the trio departed to class once again.

* * *

><p>Okay! Time for rambling!<p>

I am much like Cody in one aspect...and that is that i LOVE the legend of zelda! Dude...seriously, i want to play skyward sword so much but I have to wait un til Christmas D: NOOOO!

But dude, its worth the wait...like seriously. its like the god of the zelda games so far :o

On another note...Codie Rhodie...yeah im adding drama and im starting with that dashing little man. If any of you are confused about the pairings with Phil...good. I want you guys to sit and think. Think of where the plot will go, get those brain juices flowin!

I actually got the next chapter done...but it all depends on your lovely reviews for how soon it will be posted. So please review!

_Love~_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank all of you who reviewed! It means alot! :) Now, without further delay to all of you, my loves, chapter 4!

* * *

><p>X.x.X.x<p>

Cody watched as Jeff, Justin, and Phil reentered the room. Phil had his hair covering the left side of his face and the bandage clinging to his forehead. Phil smiled at him and took his seat.

"You okay, Punk?" Shannon questioned, leaning closer to Phil to brush his hair out of the way so he could see the bandage. Shannon whistled. The center of the bandage was bright red, meaning Phil had yet to stop bleeding completely.

Phil nodded and moved his head so it was on Justin's shoulder. "It's not your fault" He muttered. Justin whimpered and hugged his best friend. "I know what would make this better" Jeff grinned, not noticing the three sets of eyes watching him and his friends. "What's that, Jeffro?" Shannon questioned. Jeff pulled out a bag with an assortment of cookies, a cheeky grin on his face. Phil's face broke out into a wild grin and he grabbed the lime-haired boy and kissed his cheeks. "I. Fucking. Love. You." He stated, a look of pure bliss on his face as bit into a chocolate chip cookie. Justin took a cinnamon one while Shannon took a sugar cookie.

Jeff smiled with a blush on his crème cheeks. "Enjoy guys" he told them with a smile he hid behind an oatmeal cookie as he shot a shy glance at Phil as the Chicago native chowed down on his cooking. Jeff suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. He glanced around but didn't notice anything out of place so he shrugged and went back to relaxing.

He missed the look of pure hatred that Cody was sending him.

-Lunch-

Phil, Jeff, Shannon, and Justin had met up with Eve, Kofi, and Evan and the group of friends sat down with Serena and Luke. As soon as Phil took his seat, both Eve and Serena gazed at his head with a worried expression on both of their faces.

"What happened to you?" Luke questioned, his dark eyes zeroed-in on Phil's head. Justin got uncomfortable and Phil placed a friendly hand on his arm to tell him silently that it was alright. "I was running and being careless. An accident happened" He shrugged, eating a forkful of curly fries he bought. Eve frowned and Serena took his face in her hands, taking a close look at the now-dried blood on his bandage. She was probably imagining how bad the wound was.

With a shiver, she pulled away. "Be careful Punk. It'd really suck if you got really hurt because of being careless…kay?" She murmured, worry etched all over her pretty face. Before Punk could respond, he saw a shadow looming over him and everyone at the table turned their attention to whoever was behind him. Punk turned and was met with a warm, baby blue gaze and an adorable smile to go with it.

"Hello Phil" Cody greeted, waving at his new friend. Phil smiled up at Cody, a notion that made the latter's heart skip a few beats. "Hey there, Codes. Guys, this is Cody. I had dinner over his house last night. Cody, these are my friends, Eve, Evan, Serena, Luke, Kofi, Shannon, Justin, and Jeff" Phil introduced, pointing at each of his friends. Cody greeted all of them except Jeff. He shot the youngest Hardy a cold smile with a shimmer of hate in his icy eyes.

Too bad the Hardy didn't seem to realize this, however.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Started a calm voice. Attention shifted at the table from Cody to the two women that appeared at his side. Natalya, who was speaking, was the one closest to Phil. "My name is Natalya; the female to my left is my partner and closest friend, Beth. We're Cody's friends. I was wondering if we could sit here" She stated politely. Phil shrugged. "Why not? The more the merrier" He cooed, scooting over so the three had room. Cody noticed that the direction in which Phil was moving was towards Jeff so he planted himself none-too-gracefully between the two before Phil got too close. This made Jeff yelp and slide closer to Shannon, who was currently watching Cody with a suspicious gaze.

Beth and Natalya sat down in the spot available to them and shot Cody a look of interest, one that the Rhodes child ignored. "So, Phil, what are you planning on doing for Christmas?" Cody questioned, beaming up at the older teen. Phil yawned and stretched, his shirt riding up so that the whole table saw the bottom portion of his well-toned torso.

Well, those who were watching anyway.

"My mom's planning on leaving the house with me for a week while they go to Houston for some reunion. I could go with them but that's boring and I don't feel like going to a gathering of old farts who only want to talk about how they didn't have any technology and pinch the hell out of my cheeks." He grunted, making the table laugh. "-With that being said, she also said I could have sleepovers and have company over if I wanted as long as she came home and the house was still in one piece." Phil added. The table stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow…they trust you that much?" Evan questioned, a bit of cupcake frosting on his cheek. Phil nodded. "Man, I wish my parents were like yours!" Shannon huffed, pouting much like a child. Jeff shook his head. "If your parents gave ya that much freedom, we'd all be screwed. I'm sure you'd find some way to release Godzilla on the town or something" He drawled, his jade eyes half-lidded. The table laughed except Cody, who discretely rolled his eyes and focused back on Phil.

"That's really cool Phil. So, will you take advantage of your parent's generosity?" Cody questioned, his blue hues shining. Phil shrugged. "If you guys wanna come over, feel free. Hell, if it's okay with your parents, stay. I don't mind. Oh, that goes for you two as well, ladies" Phil offered kindly to the two blondes to his left. Natalya smiled slightly at him while Beth gave him a curt nod. "How nice of you, Phil. We'll definitely stop by, isn't that right, Beth?" Natalya questioned, looking over to the larger of the two. Beth nodded, a smile gracing her mature face.

Across the cafeteria, emerald eyes narrowed. Heath glared holes through Justin's head as the South African conversed with his friends, a smile on his face. Oh, how Heath wanted to punch him in his pretty little face. He knew it was all his fault. Wade left him because of that bastard. Heath also noticed Wade, who was sitting a few tables away from their table. The English teen was sitting with Jake, Stephen, Ted, Alex, Mike, Morrison, and Melina (who was clinging to a very disturbed-looking John). Heath noticed how the English boy couldn't stop glancing over at that…thing. Heath snarled and unknowingly snapped his fork in half.

"What's wrong with you?" David Otunga questioned, his arm wrapped around his sleeping girlfriend, Jennifer. Heath nodded towards Justin's table. "That little slut next to Evie over there was the one that took my Wade from me" Heath hissed. Husky and Michael looked at each other before looking across the lunchroom to spot Justin. David looked also. "How are you so sure it was because of Justin? I mean, you _have_ been kind of a stuck up bitch lately" David mumbled, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't disturb-

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUCK UP BITCH?" Heath snapped, making Jennifer wake up with a jump and also drawing the attention of the whole cafeteria to their table. David was the only one whose eyes didn't grow at his redheaded friend's outburst. After all, Heath Miller was a drama queen. There was nothing else to it. David narrowed his hazel eyes, however. He sent Heath a scolding look, using no words.

With a growl, Heath grabbed his bag and left the lunchroom dramatically.

-Math-

"I'm telling you, Nero, there's something off about that Cody dude. He was sending you looks that could make holes burn through your head" Shannon mumbled, placing his lead pencil on the tip of his nose. Jeff frowned. "No he wasn't. You were probably seeing things" Jeff stated with a roll of his eyes. Shannon shook his head, making sure the pencil stayed balanced. "I see a lot of things, true. But I wasn't imagining that. You should know how well I can read people's body language" Shannon replied, his brown-green eyes shining. Jeff rolled his own green eyes and slapped Shannon upside the head so the pencil fell and rolled off his desk.

'_But ya never notice how hard Matt looks at you or how much he protects ya…clueless idiot' _Jeff thought.

Justin sat with Evan and Phil. The South African was having trouble grasping what the hell Mr. Lévesque was teaching him. Phil was helping Evan with a problem that was ahead of the one Justin was on so the tan boy left them alone despite himself. Luckily, jade eyes were watching from behind and Justin jumped slightly as a pale hand found its way to his paper, beside his hand.

"You carry the two and then divide the four" Came a thickly accented and husky voice. Justin turned, locking eyes with a kind Wade Barrett. Justin looked back to his problem and did as the British teen had instructed and he smiled to himself as he got the answer, which seemed to be more likely than the one he was getting before. He smiled back at Wade. "Thanks a lot Wade! Hey…you wouldn't mind tutoring me, would you?" Justin questioned, giving Wade a hopeful look. The large teen smiled. "I don't mind at all. Here, I'll sit next to you and help. I'm done anyway." Wade offered sincerely, moving down a row to sit beside Gabriel.

-35 minutes later-

Justin stretched, letting out a small mewl at finally getting to move his other limbs beside his arms. Wade chuckled. "Got any questions?" Wade questioned after turning in both his and Justin's paper to Mr. Lévesque, who was currently engaged in a very serious game of _Tetris_.

Very serious indeed. The class would get startled every so often from an explicit outburst from their blonde teacher.

Justin shook his head before placing his head on his arms and looking up at Wade. "Your eyes are nice" Justin said, unconsciously reaching up to touch the Brit's face. "And your face is really soft" He added. Wade grabbed Justin's caramel hand and placed a small kiss to his knuckles. "It appears you have soft skin as well, Mr. Gabriel." Wade uttered, his lips brushing against Justin's tan knuckle with every word. Justin blushed.

"**DAMMIT**!" Mr. Lévesque, growled, slamming his fist onto the desk and startling his class. He glanced around, taking in the shocked and frightened faces in his classroom before shrugging and starting a new game. The boys kept their eyes fixed on each other.

"You can call me by my name, Wade…"He trailed off, his chocolate eyes suddenly focused on Wade's lips. The Brit noticed this. "Would you like me to kiss you again?" He questioned, a smile slowly forming on his handsome face. Phil and Evan heard this and Justin saw them glance back with wide eyes. "A-aren't you with Heath?" Justin stammered, eyes shifting from his friends to Wade. The bell rung and Wade shrugged. "I broke up with him. I got tired of babying him and taking all of his shit. I wonder why I hadn't done so sooner. By the way, Justin…" Wade trailed off, his voice a purr as he lowered his face dangerously close to the other teen's.

"I was talking about kissing your hand" Wade grinned before releasing Justin's hand and exiting the class with long, yet calm strides. Jeff, Shannon, Evan, and Phil looked back at their friend, who was now red in the face. "Damn dude. I think he likes ya" Jeff drawled, his emeralds shining mischievously. Justin blushed and gathered his belongings. "You don't know what you're talking about" He mumbled, slapping his cheeks to rid himself of his blush.

"Anyway, let's go. We have science" Justin said with a shudder. His friends paled slightly and they all shuffled to their class.

-With Cody-

The Rhodes child growled and stomped down the hall to his next class, science. He was livid. It just wasn't fair how he'd only had English and Lunch with Phil while that…_green haired…thing_ had every class with him! How did he know?

He didn't. He just knew it was true. Somehow.

He turned a corner and ran right into someone's hard chest. He squeaked and began to fall. But whoever he ran into was fast and grabbed him before he could fall. Cody took a moment to gather himself before looking up timidly at who had helped him.

He was met with a pair of gorgeous eyes. They were mostly green but they had specks of blue within them. "Sorry about that. I was rushing to find my damn science class" Cody mumbled, rubbing his head. "That's alright. You have Mr. Calloway right?" The brunette drawled. Cody nodded. "Me too. We can go together" The boy offered. Cody nodded and the taller brunette led the way.

"By the way…who are you?" The boy questioned. Cody-having switched back to his shy side-simply blushed and lowered his head. "Cody…Rhodes" He murmured, voice barely above a whisper. The other looked back, a friendly smile on his face. "Aww cute, you're blushin'! My name's Ted DiBiase" The boy grinned. Cody stared at him for a bit before his eyes grew wide.

"You're father is my father's business partner! The million dollar man!" Cody gasped. Ted blinked, his grin falling for a second before he though of where he could've possibly heard the Rhodes name. It came to him nearly a second later and he pointed at Cody. "You're Dusty's son?" He gaped. Cody nodded. Ted's grin came back full force. "You're really cute Cody" Ted cooed, beginning to walk again. Cody's blush faded and he stared at the back of his head. He didn't know what to say but soon they were in Mr. Calloway's room.

Baby blue orbs scanned the room and to Cody's delight, he saw the raven he was looking for, leaning against a wall and conversing with Eve and Evan. Cody skipped over and he was soon right behind Phil, hugging his midsection.

"So I was thinking we could-"Ted paused, not seeing the shy Rhodes child at his side. Well…so he thought. Ted turned to see Cody shamelessly nuzzling his face against Phillip Brooks' back, feigning tears and innocence, saying he was lost and alone. Ted tilted his head, eyes shifting from Cody to Phil.

"Woah there, Codes. It's alright. Where are Beth and Natalya?" Phil questioned. Cody looked up at him. "Beth and Nattie are in another class" Cody pouted. Justin and Shannon exchanged a look while Jeff stared at Cody, dumbfounded. Phil patted the smaller teen on the head. "Let me have your schedule" Phil said. Cody fished his schedule out of his pocket and passed it to Phil and the Chicago native's olives scanned the paper.

"Hm…" Phil played with his lip ring absentmindedly, something that made Cody shiver. "I can't think of anybody who has this schedule with you-"Phil was cut off by a hand taking the schedule. The group turned and looked over at the owner of the hand, only to be met with a mildly-agitated Ted DiBiase. "Would ya look at that? It seems like Cody and I have all our classes together" Ted stated, a grin coming to his face. Phil nodded at him. "Thanks. Can you help Cody to his classes? I really wouldn't want him to find them alone like he did today" He said.

"Of course, Phil. We wouldn't want that to happen again, now would we, Cody?" Ted questioned, his voice stiff. Cody frowned and wrapped his arms around Phil's arm. "But Phil…" He trailed off. "We don't have any more classes together, Codes. I'm sorry" Phil said, patting Cody's head again.

"Take your seats!" Mr. Calloway bellowed. The class nodded and took their seats. Cody went to take a seat by Phil but Shannon clasped a hand on his shoulder. "So sorry, but this seat is taken. Isn't it, Justin?" He questioned, eyes never leaving Cody's. Justin took the seat that Cody was going to take with a questionable look to his face. "Yeah?" He murmured, looking between the two, practically feeling the fire burning in their eyes, bad vibes making Goosebumps rise on his skin. Cody leered at Shannon.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't like it. Stay the hell away from my friend, you manipulator" Shannon hissed, moving his head so his lips were beside Cody's ear. "I'm not _playing_ anything, you bastard. And he's my friend too. I just don't want it to stay that way. I _will_ make him my boyfriend. And there's nothing you or your green-haired loser of a friend can do about it" Cody hissed. Shannon growled. "Jeff saw him first" He snapped. Cody shrugged. "I don't see him doing anything about it. A cookie isn't going to win his heart" Cody grinned before tapping the side of Shannon's face, hitting a tad harder than he should have, leaving Shannon with a stinging feeling. The blonde growled and sat beside Jeff.

"What was that about?" He questioned, looking to his best friend. Shannon growled. "You're _going_ to get Punk. Don't let a brat like Cody get him. I don't like that damn prep" Shannon hissed. Jeff frowned and glanced over at Punk before looking to Cody, who was currently glaring holes through the chalkboard.

Maybe everything isn't as it seems after all…

* * *

><p>Well there ya have it! Love it? Hate it? Want more? Got something to say bout it? Review, my loves! Constructive critiques are welcome, flames will warm my house <strong>*shiver*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I love you al ;) consider this your early Christmas preasent, I'll hopefully have one more for all my loves before Christmas. Enjoy~)

X.x.X

"Phillip, dear, your friend is here for you"

Phil yawned and scratched his back before looking over at his mother, who stood in the doorway of his room. Her olive irises twinkled and she stepped to the side, letting a familiar figure into his room.

The tan form of Justin came into view and Phil smiled. "What's up dude?" He questioned, sitting up wit his hair sticking up every which-way. Justin chuckled and patted his friend's head, making the hairs mildly tame for now. "Nothing much, Punk. I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to come with me to Jeff's house. Shannon and Ev should be there too" The South African offered kindly. Phil nodded and stood. "Let me get ready…give me a minute" He muttered before shuffling out of his room. Justin nodded and sat on Phil's bed, eyes scanning the room until it landed on a picture frame that stood on his drawer that probably had his clothes and such inside. Phil was standing with his arms crossed, hilarious glasses on his amused face while another guy was leaning on him, with snow all over his head and shoulders.

Justin tilted his head and Phil came back and walked to the drawer, grabbing a shirt and some jeans before he glanced over at his friend.

"His name is Colt. Back in Chicago he was my best friend" Phil explained, passing the frame to Justin before pulling his shirt over his head. Justin looked down at the picture and noticed a dog behind the two. It was a thick adult Husky and the gray and white dog was playing with a chew toy with another girl in the background. "Amber. She's Colt's girl. The dog was ours" Phil mumbled, zipping his pants up and stretching. "Was?" Justin repeated.

"Yeah. The old girl was hit by a car. Some drunk fuck did it" Phil looked down at the picture before shaking his head and putting it back. "Let's go to Jeff's place" He said, walking out of his room with a saddened Justin in tow.

**-With Cody-**

Natalya and Cody sat side-by-side as Cody played his _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_ game. Beth was asleep on the Rhodes child's bed. Natalya watched Cody play quietly before she glanced over at him. "You seem uneasy today, Cody" She stated, scanning Cody's face. Cody killed off a monster with an unnecessarily violent slash on his end. Natalya waited for an answer but when she saw she was getting none she reached over and paused his game before taking his Wiimote off of his wrist.

"Hey!"

"You didn't answer me. I don't like being ignored."

Cody looked at her before sighing. "I have to compete with that grass-haired Hardy boy for Phil!" Cody grunted. Natalya looked taken back for a moment before she placed a calm hand on his knee. He looked at her hand before meeting her gaze.

"Cody, are you sure you even like Phillip? Or are you just feeling admiration for him because he didn't reject you?" She questioned. Cody's jaw fell open for a few moments before he laughed. Beth twitched in her sleep and Natalya frowned.

"Of course I like Phil! Nattie, girl you're crazy! Why would I be going through this if I didn't?" Cody retorted, wiping a small tear from his face. Natalya shook her head and pressed the button so Cody could resume his game.

"You're right. Silly me" She muttered as Cody went back to his beloved game.

**-In the Hardy Home…-**

"Put a shirt on! No one wants to see all that!" Jeff wined, pointing to his shirtless brother. Matt looked over to Jeff, a grin forming on his face. "Or what? What are you gonna do?" Matt chuckled. Jeff stared at him before his own grin came to his face and he slapped his brother right in the center of his chest, leaving a brilliant red handprint on him. Matt hissed and Shannon fell off of his perch on Jeff's stereo from laughing. Adam and Jay cackled while Chris leaned against a wall, shaking his head.

"Boys! Stop fighting and come get the door! Your friends are here!" Gilbert Hardy called to his children. Evan, who had just walked out from the bathroom, skipped over to the door. "I'll get it!" He called, flying past Gil. The man shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Hello!" Evan giggled, opening the door and beaming at his friends. "Hi Evan, what's up?" Justin questioned, walking in with Phil. "I was watching Spongebob with Jay! Um…Adam and Chris are wrestling I think and Shannon, Jeff, and Matt were-"

"DAMMIT PUT A SHIRT ON!" Jeff snarled, tackling his brother, although his effort was no use since his elder brother simply hefted him up onto his shoulder. Being on the wrestling team has its benefits. "Jeff, if Matt wants to run around half naked, let him. We're all guys here, who cares?" Shannon grunted, watching his friend flail in his brother's arms. He missed the blush that crept its way to Matt's face.

"Guys, stop fighting! Justin and Phil are here" Evan pouted, his crème cheeks going outwards in the cutest way. Matt turned and locked gazes with Phil, who looked back at him with no emotion on his face. Their last meeting hadn't gone so well…to say the least.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Jeff wiggled out of Matt's grip and jumped over to his friends. Justin gave him a hug while Phil smiled down at him. "Hey Jeff, Shannon…so, what were the plans for today?" Phil questioned. Matt rolled his neck on his shoulders. "We were all going to the gym for a bit" He stated. Jeff looked at him with his head tilted. "We were?" He repeated. Matt nodded. "Since we didn't have any clear plans, and the gym has a lot of things there so I'm sure no one will be bored" He said.

"That's a good idea. I'm in" Justin smiled. Phil shrugged. "Why not?" He said. Jeff grabbed his bookbag and threw it over his shoulder before heading back to the door. "Let's go then, I'll call Serena and Luke to see if they can come" Phil muttered, following his green haired friend. "I'll get Kofi!' Evan cheered, running after his friends.

**-In the Gym-**

"Yo, Randy, John, what's up?" Matt questioned, walking into the Gym after his little brother and his friends had went inside first. Randy and John, who were engaged in a very serious-looking arm wrestling match. The two best friends split apart and gave Matt, Chris, Adam, and Jay a 'bro hug'. "Nothing, we're just killing time because Eve's in the back room practicing for some kind of show for this orphanage" John smiled, dimples ablaze. Randy nodded and rolled his neck on his shoulders.

"Practicing with who?" Adam questioned, playfully slapping his brother's arm and initiating a slap-boxing match between the two. "Um…Alicia, Melina, Maria, Michelle, Rosa, Kelly, and that's it I think" Randy muttered. "We should go watch them" Chris grinned. "You only want to watch them because you know Trish will be coaching them" Randy smirked. Chris rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me you don't think she's hot" He said while nudging Randy with his elbow. Randy rolled his eyes and flicked his friend.

"Okay, so what exactly are we going to do?" Evan questioned, standing on his hands and looking up at the remainder of his friends. "We could always work out…or we can go watch Eve in the back" Serena said, sitting in Luke's lap. "I don't wanna get all sweaty just yet…let's go watch Eve then" Shannon said. Kofi smiled. "Yes!" He cheered. The group turned towards him with arched brows and he smiled nervously. Evan smiled slyly and flipped so he was now right side up.

"It's because Alicia is there, isn't it?" Evan questioned slyly. Kofi looked away and cleared his throat with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Shut up. Let's go." He ordered quickly before they made their way to the room that had music slowly drifting out of it.

"Stop, STOP! Eve, what ARE you doing?" Michelle hissed, her country accented voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard to poor Eve. "What are you talking about?" Eve questioned, not liking the tone of voice Michelle was using on her. "You're dancing like you're better than us" Michelle snapped. "Yeah, I noticed too! We're only dancing for some snot-nosed kids, chill out" Rosa added. Melina snickered and Kelly frowned but didn't say anything. The boys-plus Serena-outside stared at the door in shock. Was she serious?

"What do you mean snot-nosed kids? They're orphans! This is probably going to be the best Christmas they'll ever have and you're trying to half-ass it!" Eve snapped, getting in Rosa's face. Michelle went to step in front of her but Alicia stood in her way, her brown eyes a shade darker with anger. "Where do you think you're going, you country bumpkin?" She growled. Melina stood between the blonde and raven, glaring at both Eve and Alicia. Maria was filing her nails in the corner, a lost expression on her face while Kelly began to panic, looking around for Trish.

"Swing, I _dare_ you, bitch." Eve snapped at Rosa. The Hispanic girl simply smirked. "And ruin my nails? No way. If you want to perform for those dirty children, go ahead. I won't be there" She grinned. Michelle smirked. "Me either. Melina, Maria, Kelly, let's get out of here. We'll let Evie and Foxy over there figure out how they'll perform" The blonde cackled before leaving out of the door, nearly hitting Phil with the door. "Outta the way, FREAK!" Rosa snapped, pushing the Chicago native out of the way. Phil didn't say a word as the five girls left the Gym. This caught the attention of Matt's group as well.

Kofi looked into the room to see Eve clenching her fists so tight that blood began to drip from her palms and Alicia was on the brink of tears. The teen quickly made his way into the room and touched Alicia's arm gently. She looked up at him with her eyes brimming with tears. "Kofi…" She whimpered and threw herself into his chest, crying her eyes out. Kofi held her tightly and frowned out at his friends, who were still frozen at the door.

Hearing the sobbing from the room as they approached, Cena went from jogging to bolting into the room to check on Eve. He saw the state of his girlfriend and frowned, pulling her into his chest. She stood; unmoving, taking shaky breaths before she hugged him back, staining his white T-shirt with little crescent-shaped blood stains from her palms. Eve was a strong girl but John was no fool, he could tell she was dying on the inside from what had just occurred...whatever that was.

"What the hell happened in here?" Randy questioned, looking towards Phil's group. "Michelle and her bitch posse ditched them! They didn't want to perform for the children…" Serena growled. Luke grabbed her hand to silently calm her. Trish-who was in the bathroom-came back just as Serena explained. "Wait…they left? We can't perform for them without a group! Ms. Garcia was very clear on that!" She began to panic. Eve and Alicia whipped their heads over to their instructor and upperclassmen. "Wait, we can't perform without them?" They cried. Trish frowned and nodded, an uncomfortable look on her face. Alicia choked on a sob and buried her face into Kofi's chest, soaking his shirt. A few tears slipped from Eve's eyes and John brought her back to his chest.

For the longest time, the only sound in the room was the sound of Alicia's sobbing and John's cooing to Eve.

That is…until Phil stepped towards Trish, drawing the female's attention.

"Does the performance have to be with just them?" He questioned. Everyone was looking towards him. "No…it just has to be a group effort…why?" She questioned. Phil dug his hands into his pockets and tilted his head in the cutest way. "I'll perform with them if that means those orphans get a Christmas." Phil stated. Eve and Alicia's jaws dropped and in a split second, both girls were attached to Phil, squeezing him in a hug. He smiled and placed his hands on both of their heads. "I got your back" He cooed.

"Me too" John and Kofi chimed in. "Me three!" Evan and Justin added. Soon, the whole room was filled with chatter of everyone offering to help. Even Trish began to tear.

"Okay listen! We've got a lot of work to do for this! Everyone, get ready, because this Christmas is going to be the best Christmas those orphans will ever have!" Trish cheered. "YEAH!" Everyone else shouted, happiness floating around the room.

**-School; Ms. Garcia's Office-**

The kind woman smiled at the enthusiastic group. "I see…I'm glad you managed to get this together so quickly. I'll be sure to inform the girl's parents about their behavior. As for now, you all must work hard, if you don't complete everything by the end of next week, I'm afraid you won't be able to perform." Ms. Garcia said with a serious look on her face. Trish, Eve, and Alicia nodded.

"Also, I hope you don't mind adding Ms. James to you're little gig. She tried to get into the original but was sick on the day of tryouts. She really wants to help. There are no problems with this, right?" She questioned. "Of course not, Ms. Garcia. Mickie is a close friend of ours. We'll be happy to add her into this" Trish said. The duo behind her nodded in agreement. "Great! Now that that was taken care of, you are all dismissed to class" Ms. Garcia cooed, excusing the girls.

She couldn't help but to smile at her girls and the kindness in their hearts.

**-Lunch-**

Cody frowned deeply. He, Natalya, and Beth were all confused as to why everyone at the table was busily researching, drawing, or writing things down. His brows knitted together and he looked towards his beloved Phillip. The taller teen was making some sort of beat with Shannon and Evan while Jeff fed him cookies. Cody didn't like the latter at all.

"It sounds a bit mature, Punk. Try a more childish one" Serena said from across the table. Luke was steadily handing Justin color pencils as he drew something. "Alright, I got you. Evan, slow down your claps and Shannon, make your vocal breaks in a higher pitch, I'll bang to a different beat. Ready?' Phil questioned. The two nodded and Phil started all over with Evan and Shannon jumping in when they felt as if they'd gotten the beat. Jeff giggled and put his head on a spot that was right where Phil's chest and shoulder met. Phil smiled down at him and Cody felt rage spike in him. What the _fuck_ was going on?

Cody growled, catching Shannon's eye, making the blonde wink wickedly at him as he continued. "What are you guys doing?" Natalya questioned, looking around the table. "We're helping Eve, Alicia, and Trish out" Kofi grunted, making some sort of blueprint. "Helping with what?" Beth questioned, curiosity showing on her face. Before she could get her answer, the bell rung and the group stood. "Catch ya later!" Evan cheered, skipping off.

The last thing the group saw was Jeff shyly sliding his arm through Phil's and feeding him a chocolate chip cookie.

Man, did Cody **hate** chocolate chip…

* * *

><p>Uh oh, how will our Cody take this? What will happen? Will the preformance even happen?<p>

You'll know soon. But until then, all i want for christmas is a review ;) bye loves


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: ehehe...hi? *runs from the daggers and knives you guys r throwin at me* hey! I'm sorry! To make up for it, here's a long chappy...dont keel meee! *runs*)

* * *

><p><strong>X.x.X<strong>

"Cody, I found out what those guys were doing" Beth cooed, standing beside her shorter male friend. Cody's hatred-filled eyes looked up into her cool blue ones and Beth had to resist the urge to shiver. "What are they doing, Beth?" Cody asked slowly. Beth hesitated a second before confessing.

"They're working together to do a Christmas production for an orphanage." Beth told him. She visibly winced when a hurt expression crossed Cody's face. "Why didn't Phil tell me…? I would have helped them out…" Cody whimpered. Beth bit her lip and looked down.

Natalya-who was silently listening the whole time-shook her head and stood in front of Cody, getting the brunette's attention. "If Philly didn't invite you to the party, invite yourself." She scolded. Cody just stared at her, utterly lost. Natalya sighed and shoved a card into her friend's hand before strutting away in a way only a Hart could. Beth and Cody could hear her mumbling seething about men being slow as both teens looked at the card.

It was an IOU for Natalya from David and Tyson. It was good for one free night at the largest hall in town, owned by none other than the Hart family.

Beth couldn't miss the ear-to-ear smile that was plastered across Cody's boyish face.

**-Gym-**

Phil was hardly paying any attention to the arguments going on between Mr. Austin and Mr. Johnson, and honestly, he couldn't care less. At the moment, he was writing down a scenario for the kids. It was brilliant, in his eyes. It would require the girls to be spirits of snowflakes.

Yes, it sounded so very queer but it wasn't that horrid.

The girls would be snowflakes, each giving their own back story and gradually, teaching the kids that being your own individual wasn't a crime, and that it was truly alright. Eve, who was actually the only true orphan of the whole group, would play a godmother. Randy would be this play's Scrooge, if you will. He'd be the bully, with Jay, Adam, and Chris as his lackeys while Evan, Justin, Shannon, and Jeff were the ones they picked on. Matt, John, and Kofi would be the ones that brought conflict to the trio, and they'd all be hospitalized. Luke would play the doctor, the one to bring the news saying Randy wasn't going to live through Christmas Eve.

What would Phil be doing then?

Phil would play the role as the spirit of Death, himself. A rather reluctant and blunt character, used both as an important role and a comedic relief for the moment that would be most definitely brought out after the announcement of Randy's soon-to-be-death. Phil would tell Randy of the snowflake godmother, Eve, and then he would take Randy spiritually to her. After giving Randy one-for, Eve will then give Phil a pass, one, giving Randy another chance at life.

That was how the main plot was supposed to go in this play, and Phil thought it was brilliant. Now, if only he could find some way to get a wardrobe and presents for the orphans…

It was at that moment when Cody decided to grace him with his presence. "Hey, Phil. I heard about your production for those orphans…that's so nice of you" Cody smiled, a small tinge of pink to his cheeks. Phil closed his note-taking notebook and looked down at his Zelda-loving friend. "Thanks Cody." Phil smiled and Cody looked away shyly.

"No problem…hey, the girls and I wanted to help out a bit, so here" Phil watched as Cody pulled a card out of his wallet. Olive eyes scanned over the card and then they widened.

"You…you got a hall for us?" Phil stuttered, looking down Cody. The rich child smiled up at him. "Yep, and if you need anything else, just let me know! We can get you anything you need before the actual production" Cody grinned, referring to both himself and Natalya. Phil smiled brightly at him. "That's great! I need a wardrobe and present for the kids…think ya can do it?" The Chicago-Native questioned with an adorable tilt of his head. Cody silently swooned and his blush deepened. "O-of course I c-can, Phil! I'll have it to you the day after tomorrow, okay?" Cody smiled brightly. Phil nodded and patted his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cody noticed a seething Shannon and a confused Jeff with a mildly hurt look on his face. Unbeknownst to Phil, Cody smirked evilly at the duo and silently voiced his feelings towards the duo with a flip of one of his fingers.

**-The Day before the Show…-**

**-Hardy Home…-**

Jeff winced as Shannon angrily applied a different dye to his hair. His lime phase had came and went and now he was letting Shannon dye one side of his head black and the other red.

Shannon, on the other hand, was practically battering his poor head at the moment, imagining it was Cody's face. "That little brat has some nerve! When I get the chance, I'm going to _destroy_ him!" Shannon growled. Jeff sighed and looked up.

"Shannon, it's almost Christmas. Don't 'destroy' anyone. We're supposed to be setting an example to those children" Jeff scolded. Shannon rolled his eyes and turned away from his friend. "Yeah, examples. It's not my fault one of the "examples" is a brat that doesn't play fair." Shannon hissed. Jeff shook his multi-colored head. "All is fair in love and war" Jeff muttered, a sad undertone to his voice. Shannon noticed and slapped his childhood friend upside the head.

"All is fair my ass. It's an attitude like that that makes it so easy for that bastard to walk all over you!" Shannon growled. Jeff sighed and walked out of his bathroom and into his cool bedroom with Shannon hot on his heels. The blonde even stepped on his bare feet a few times just to piss him off.

It worked.

But Jeff wouldn't let Shannon know that.

As if he didn't know already.

"Shannon, I know this. But please…not right now, okay? I'll worry about all of this drama after the play, okay?" Jeff practically pleaded. Shannon rolled his eyes and leaned on the door but he said nothing, which Jeff knew was as much of a surrender as he'd get at the moment. A long silence fell upon the two before Shannon decided to speak once more.

"After the play, we're talking about this." He grunted before leaving his best friend to his devices.

Jeff just sighed and tucked himself into bed.

**-In the Gabriel Home…-**

Justin grinned from ear to ear as he helped his mother wrap gifts for the orphans. Both South Africans couldn't remember a time that they had both actually sat down and enjoyed time together and smiled real smiles since the passing of Justin's father.

Now, however, both were very much enjoying the season. The very thought of her son in a play with friends when he had moved to America not even half a year ago thrilled Justin's mother. She listened to her son tell her of his friends and the roles they would play.

As they got closer to the end of their share of the mound of toys and clothes both Natalya and Cody bought for the children, Mrs. Gabriel noticed her son's speech becoming slightly slurred. Her honey eyes glanced up from a box with a dress that was soon to be owned by a little girl to look at her son.

Justin had fallen asleep against the couch, as they were both on the floor. The tanned boy loosely held a power ranger's toy in his hands while he slept, still mumbling about his dear friends.

Elizaveta, his mother, smiled and gently took the toy and kissed her son's forehead before she easily carried her son to his room. Justin probably didn't know the hidden strength his mother possessed, but she'd rather keep that a secret, anyway.

After all, mothers had to have their secrets, didn't they?

**-Next Day…-**

Ms. Garcia smiled to herself as she, Beth, and Natalya applied makeup to the actor/actresses. It was so wonderful!

Natalya had put out fliers for the production and now there was a lovely crowd outside with, of course, the orphans and the student's families in front.

Alicia shook with glee and held Kofi's hand, a smile on her face. "Its show time, isn't it? Oh my god I feel so nervous!" She wiggled. Kofi wrapped an arm around her frame and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You'll do great" He assured her. Alicia smiled and heard Punk say something about them taking their places. Kofi turned to leave but Alicia grabbed his hand. "One more thing?" She questioned. Kofi turned back and half-way; he was stopped by Alicia's lips pressing firmly onto his.

If one could see, one would notice Kofi's face red.

Alicia shooed him away playfully just as the curtain was raised.

With the curtains pulled back on the stage, the audience was met with four different colored lights. One blue, one red, one pink, and another purple.

Alicia stepped into the red circle, a light red dress on her. She had red fairy wings sewn to her back and long, light red gloves on her arms as she held a masquerade mask to her face with a little red heart in the corner.

"I am Alicia," She began talking and the hall went quiet. Alicia took a shaky breath and continued. "I was born in the heart of our city of Cameron. Ever since I was child, I was picked on for trying to be someone. When I was trying out for cheerleading, I wasn't given a chance to show what I had. To them, I was fat. To them, I wasn't good enough. And why? Because I was an African American" She finished, removing her mask.

Trish stepped into the pink circle, her dress exactly like Alicia's but with a pink color scheme.

"I am Trish. I've been haunted all my life about the mistake my mother made. All my life, people whisper behind my back about how much of a whore my mother was and they expect me to follow in her footsteps. And they don't know, my mother did what she did to put food on my plate and clothes on my back. No one gives me a chance, and why? Because my mother was a 'whore'" Trish spat, before removing her mask as well.

Mickie was next, stepping into the purple circle with her purple attire.

"I am Mickie. People think I am crazy because of my brother. He was sent to an asylum at an early age for a reason that has been hidden from me all my life. I still go to see him. Because we are still close, people call me crazy. They spray-paint things onto my house, car, and locker. They try to break me. They'll never give me a chance! And why? Because my brother was admitted into a mental institute." Mickie finished with a sad smile, lowering her head after removing her mask.

Serena was the last to enter a circle of light. She heard a silent murmur lift into the crowd, no doubt about her hair, well, absence of hair anyway. Despite this, she continued.

"I am Serena. I made the decision when I was in 8th grade to donate my hair to charity. It is also a sign in remembrance of my aunt. She died of cancer when I was 12. People won't give me a chance to explain why I do what I do. I'll always be the bald girl to them. And why? Because I chose to give my hair to charity" Serena removed her blue mask and lowered her head.

A gentle beat drifted through the hall. Sleigh bells and the gentle playing of a piano, courtesy of David.

A golden light appeared in front the other four and Eve skipped into the light. "Oh come, my snowflake fairies! Now is not the time to be down! It is nearly Christmas! You are all unique, one of a kind. And to be frank, I wouldn't have it any other way! Now let me see you all smile!" Eve ordered. Eve was wearing a white dress with golden swirls and hearts all over and she had a tiara on her head.

"Yes godmother!" They all cheered, raising their heads with smiles on their faces.

"That's better! Now get ready, my snowflakes, we have a story to tell, we mustn't make out guests wait! We'll tell the story of a young boy named Randy, and how his life wasn't very dandy! Oh, go snowflakes, flutter without sound. Hurry, hurry, the humans are coming around!" Eve shooed before skipping out of sight. The girls spun in their circles when Randy, Chris, Adam, and Jay stormed onto stage. Confetti fell in the girl's spots, all in their respective colors. Randy by swiped some from each spotlight.

"Stupid snow!" He growled while the three blondes behind him all roughhoused together. Randy swirled around and they all abruptly stopped, drawing a collective laugh from the audience. Randy shook his head and the girls took their silent leave from the stage as Jeff, Justin, Shannon, and Evan walked onto stage, all of them laughing and chattering happily.

Randy noticed them and walked up to them with a sinister smirk on his face. Justin was the one to collide into his chest while Jeff bumped into Chris. Adam and Jay shoved Shannon and

Evan, respectfully.

"Watch where you're going, freak" Randy growled out. Justin whimpered and stepped back. Chris shoved Jeff back and the boy with the mixed hair gasped. Adam and Jay both jumped at Shannon and Evan but Evan was the only one to cower. Shannon marched right in front of Randy and jabbed him in the chest with his index finger with every word he spoke.

"Back off, you barbarian idiots!" Shannon growled, looking up into Randy's icy eyes. Randy flexed his peck and poked Shannon in the forehead rather roughly. "What are you gonna do about it, shorty?" Randy questioned, grinning savagely down at Shannon.

Before the blonde could speak, he was shoved by Randy. Shannon fell back with the ease of a trained actor and the other three went to check on him. Randy approached them with his trio of blondes behind him as he smirked menacingly down at the smaller males. Jeff looked up and growled. "Back off, Randy!" He snapped. Randy tilted his head and was about to reach for the boy's hair when a loud shout cut them off.

Matt, John, and Kofi all came running onto the stage and they all began to promptly 'fight'. Ms. Garcia had given them all tips on fake blood and where to 'hit' what and so on so it truly looked like a fight. Especially when Matt picked up a pipe prop and promptly battered Randy with it.

The tan male fell to the floor with a pool of fake blood around him and the curtain fell upon the stage, signaling the intermission.

Behind the scenes, Cody and Phil were switching the backgrounds and such for the next scene while Randy climbed into a fake hospital bed. Trish taped a fake IV to his arm while Mickie applied fake dried blood to his facial area.

"You're doing great Randy" Mickie giggled down at the icy-eyed male. Randy smirked up at her. "Thank you...hey, Mick, are you okay? That was pretty deep, all of you, your stories were deep…you okay?" Randy questioned, his tone turning from playful to serious. Trish paused in her ministrations and looked away while Mickie's hand hovered over Randy's forehead. Alicia didn't respond and Serena just nuzzled into the crook of Luke's neck.

"We're okay, Randy" Mickie finally spoke for all the snowflakes. "Phil told us he could make up a back-story for us all but that wouldn't be fair. After all, those orphans, their business is in the air so laying out our dirty laundry a bit is okay" She smiled. Randy nodded once and Ms. Garcia scurried back to them. "Places! Intermission is over now!" She hurriedly said before running out of view. Mickie sent one last smile at Randy before closing his eyes with her hand. Happy to see that he actually kept them closed when she removed her palm, Mickie placed a small kiss to his left eyelid before running off.

It took everything in Randy not to open his eyes at that very moment.

The curtain opened once more and after a round of applause, the audience fell into silence as they observed Randy's nearly still body. There was a slow beep heard on stage but it was far from the sound of a healthy beat. Luke made his entrance, earning gasps from the little ones. After all, he was very, _very_ tall and intimidating.

The loud clunk of his boots echoed through the hall as Luke stood beside Randy.

"….Randal? Randal Orton" He bellowed. Randy let out a weak groan and cracked open his icicle eyes. "W-What do you want?" Randy muttered, his voice sounding hoarse. Luke stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Randal, I am your doctor, Luke Gallows. I'm afraid to say this, but you have sustained extreme head trauma and you may not make it through the night" Luke muttered. Randy's eyes grew and he gaped. Luke shook his head before turning away. "It will be a miracle if you survive" He grunted. Randy grabbed the back of his coat.

"I don't believe in miracles. You're a doctor! Do something!" Randy hissed. Luke pried his hands off and stepped out of reach.

"Then you had better start believing. Or else I'm afraid you're a dead man. There's nothing else I can do for you" He stated rather blunt and rudely before turning to leave. Randy watched him and then fisted his head into his hands, tears rolling down his face. "No!" he growled out, punching a spot beside him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…so you must be Randal" came a voice, coy and smug. Randy's head whipped up and he looked to see none other than Punk. He had on black combat boots, black and grey cameo pants, and a tight black tank under the trench coat he wore open. He had a silver scythe balanced on his shoulders as he circled Randy's bed.

"Who are y-you?" Randy's voice cracked towards the end. Punk rolled his deep olives and rolled his neck on his shoulders, his tied up hair brushing the hilt of the scythe. "You really don't know? All black and a scythe? Really? You don't know who I am?" Punk questioned. Randy growled at him. "Some psycho?" He questioned sarcastically. "Oh hardy har-har" Punk said with a roll of his eyes. He swung his scythe, stopping just before Randy's neck, making the taller teen jump.

"You must be some kind of stupid, then. I am a grim reaper, you moran" Phil muttered, yawning slightly. Randy looked down at the scythe, genuinely disturbed that he saw his own reflection in the prop. "G-Grim r-reaper?" he stuttered. Phil nodded. "Yeah, I'm here to kill you and stuff" Punk grunted. He ignored the gasps and small pleas of 'no!' from the orphans, although he had to admit, it was pretty cute.

Not that he'd tell anyone that he thought it to be as such.

Randy stared at Phil in horror and the shorter male sighed. "Don't go into the whole begging phase, its annoying" Phil grunted. Randy shook his head and scooted back. "B-But…" He muttered. Phil sighed again and shook his head. "Its Christmas Eve…I don't have time for this. Its either you die or you get granted a miracle from the snowflake grandmother" He muttered. Randy shot him a look.

"Grandmother?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Isn't it supposed to be godmother?"

"Yep…wait…hold on a sec…"

Phil paused and tapped his chin, appearing to be in deep thought while Randy shot him a "You idiot" look. Both teens were silently celebrating at the laughter that rose in the hall.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you're right. Sorry bout that" Phil chuckled lightly. Randy nodded stiffly. "I want you to take me there, please" Randy muttered. Phil smirked. "You're learning. Manners are always a good step" Phil joked before putting his scythe back onto his shoulders.

"Lets go, cripple, we gotta hurry because if you don't get a certified miracle from the godmother, I get your head on a silver platter" Punk smirked, licking his lips for added effect. Some of the girls (and guys) swooned and from the back, both Jeff and Cody squirmed at the alluring and suggestive sight.

Randy sighed and pretended to struggle out of the bed. After that, the boys begun their fictional journey and the guys in the back shifted the background until it was in the original one from the very beginning Alicia, Serena, Mickie, and Trish all took their places and began to spin gently and slowly. The confetti fell once more and Punk reached out over Serena's with small smile on his handsome face.

"I hate the snow" Randy grunted and all the girls gasped. Randy looked around as if it were the first time noticing the girls as if it were the first time. "W-what…?" He trailed off and Punk laughed. "Meet the snowflake fairies. These four are all the grandmother's favorites. She keeps them around as helpers." Punk muttered. Alicia growled and slapped him in the arm.

"Godmother! God-mother, you idiotic reaper!" She hissed. Punk rubbed his arm and frowned, feigning being hurt. "Ow, that's not nice" He murmured. Alicia rolled her eyes and the other three fairies looked at Randy.

"Who's this?" Trish questioned.

"Yeah, who?" Serena muttered.

"He's a human" Mickie muttered, sniffing Randy's arm. The male pulled away and looked at her like she was on something.

"He's on death row. He wants to talk to the _godmother_" Punk muttered, directing the last part to Alicia, who in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

Eve skipped back into view, tip-toeing over to Randy. "I see, you want a miracle, no?" She questioned, tilting her head. Randy nodded looking into her eyes. Eve smiled and patted his head. "I am willing to help you if you are willing to tell me something" She said. "Anything, I'll tell you anything!" He practically whimpered. Eve nodded. "I am going to tell you a short summary of my life. I want you to tell me how I can still be cheery" She giggled. Randy nodded once more and Eve twirled back into the golden circle of light, holding a golden mask in her hands.

"I am Eve. When I was born, I was cast away because I wasn't a boy like my parents wanted. Abandoned, and alone, I am an orphan in my own way. I've been adopted, yes I have…but my pain runs deep still. I have heard of a brother that I have, he is older than me…or is he younger? It doesn't matter, because I may never meet him. I was never given a chance by my parents. And why? Because I am a girl. But I am still the cheery godmother, Randal, can you tell me why?" She questioned, putting the mask to her face and turning to him. Randy stepped to her and gulped.

"Because…you have friends…who will always be there for you. You're all snowflakes, unique…and you don't have to be ashamed for that" Randy muttered slowly. Eve grinned and took the mask, putting it on Randy's face.

"You are Randy. And you used to be a bully, terrorizing innocent snowflakes. But you see that its okay to be different. With this miracle, I'll grant you one more chance. And why?" Eve giggled and looked away.

"Because everyone needs a second chance" She giggled before skipping away with her snowflakes in tow. Punk yawned, catching Randy's attention.

"Lets go, Randy. You have people waiting for you, ya big dummy" He grinned, poking his tongue out at him. Randy chuckled and nodded and the background changed once more, back to the hospital setting. There, there was everyone involved in the conflict, both friends and enemies, seemingly frozen, some in mid-cry.

"Get in the bed, dummy." Phil muttered after noticing Randy's pause. Randy smiled and weaved past the 'frozen' teens to slip back into his bed, not noticing Phil taking his leave. When he turned to thank the other, he was met wit nothing.

Shaking his head, Randy settled into the covers and the time seemingly begun once more, with the others practically tackling Randy where he lay.

The ending was something short and sweet and as the teens took their bow, they were met with thunderous applause. Afterwards, the orphans opened their gifts and played with the teens.

As she was leaving, Eve was approached by Randy's mother, and his father. "Eve, right?" Randy's father, Bob, questioned. Eve nodded slowly, a smile on her face as she hugged them both. "Yes, sir! Can I help you with something?" She questioned. Randy's mother glanced up at her husband before nodding slowly. What they said next made Eve's smile fall completely.

"_Eve…We're the parents that abandoned you…You're real name is Eve…Orton"_

* * *

><p><em>Was that good? Sorry for the delay...my computor decided to be a troll and bluescreen on me so i had to wait until i got a new one...forgive meee! <em>


	7. Chapter 7

X.x.X

For the longest time, Eve just stared at the two, her jaw suddenly slack and her mouth and throat incredibly dry. Mrs. Orton looked over to her husband, obvious discomfort on her aged face. Bob's gaze didn't waver on the young teen, however.

Suddenly, Eve was filled with enough rage to burn down a village with a mere thought. Without missing a beat, she brought up her tan hand and it promptly connected with Bob Orton's face, making his head snap to the right. The sound of flesh upon flesh made everyone halt in their festivities. Mrs. Orton touched her husband's cheek before looking to her daughter with shock. She reached out to calm the girl. "Eve, listen-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She snarled, making everyone jump slightly. John, Randy, and Trish all rushed over to the scene. Randy stood by his parent's side, obvious confusion in his blue eyes as he tried to evaluate his friend's actions. John and Trish both trapped Eve in a sort of half-hug. Eve would have none of it, however, as she pushed free and stomped right up to Randy's chest, looking up into his steel blue eyes as her honey ones blazed through him.

"Did you know about this? Are you in on this sick and twisted joke?" She snarled, venom leaking from every pore on her body. Randy just looked around, looking even more confused than before. Eve's temper nearly faltered.

_Nearly._

She growled and pointed at the Orton elders. "They abandoned me! Ha! I'm your fucking sister! Surprise!" She snapped before turning and storming away, grasping both John and Trish's hands as she headed somewhere. No one was sure where she was going, hell, not even Eve herself. She just needed to get the hell away from the two people who threw her away and then had the nerve to try and come back.

Randy looked back at his parents, eyes pleading for this to be a joke. He noticed how both of them refused to meet his or anyone else's gaze.

Such a nice way to spend Christmas Eve…

**-Christmas Day-**

Eve slowly cracked open her eyes and had it not have been for the wall of flesh blocking the sun from her, she would've snapped her eyes back closed.

Slowly taking in her surroundings, Eve noticed she was now in a horizontal position. She let her eyes trail around the familiar environment before it clicked.

John's room.

She blinked and looked up into the pale face of her man. He was smiling as he rested, snoring only slightly while his dimples were still on full display. Eve glanced back and saw that his door was open, a fair rule in her eyes that his parents and her adoptive parents had set in stone the day the two got to the stage of their relationships in which they'd be coming over one another's houses.

They were to keep the door at least cracked at all times, and if one were to sleep over the other's house (with a guardian's consent, of course), they were to leave the door completely open.

Eve was proud to say that both the Cena and the Torres families trusted the two alone. Eve pressed a hand to John's chest and shook him lightly. Cerulean eyes cracked open and John groaned in protest, hiding his face in Eve's neck to block out the sunlight. Eve giggled and gave his head a soft pet. "Get up, sleepy head. It's Christmas" She said patiently.

As if she'd flipped a switch, John bolted up, unceremoniously falling face-first onto the floor and making Eve explode into a fit of giggles. One of John's brothers, Sean, came into the doorway and stared at the scene before laughing himself. Soon, the whole Cena clan was in the doorway, laughing at poor John, who was now pouting at them all. "Alright, boys. Leave your brother alone or else no one gets any pie" Mrs. Cena scolded, waving an oven mitt at her boys.

She was met with a stunned silence, followed by the abrupt scattering of the Cena boys.

No one threatened the pie!

Smiling to herself, Mrs. Cena gave the remaining two teens a proper 'good morning' before leaving them alone.

Eve looked down at John, who was grinning up at her. "C'mon, Eve! Get dressed so we can go open presents" He jumped up and kissed her temple before grabbing an armful of clothes. "We wouldn't want our parents waiting for us too long" He said, sending her a dimpled smile as he left her so she could change.

He didn't notice how her face completely crumbled at the statement, though.

**-In the Brooks Household…-**

Phil yawned, his long raven strands sticking up every which-way as he observed the scene before him with half-lidded eyes. Everyone-meaning his father, Dusty, Gilbert Hardy, and Theodore DiBiase Sr.-thought it was a good idea to have a combined Christmas within the Brooks' asylum.

Oops…he meant home. Yeah.

At the moment, Jeff and Cody were engaged in what looked to be nothing short of a staring contest. Shannon and Evan were at Jeff's side, with Evan sending worried looks to Shannon, who in turn ignored them and grinned triumphantly. Natalya and Beth were beside Cody. Nattie looked unimpressed and even annoyed by the boy's antics while Beth wore her usual sympathetic look whenever Cody got…into whatever mood he was in right now.

Justin was sitting beside Phil, the South African sipping from a glass of milk as he reached down towards the plate of cookies the two teens were sharing. "What are they doing?" He questioned, looking over at his best friend. Phil's olive eyes flickered down to look into Justin's warm yet confused brown eyes.

"I can only assume their having a staring contest. Either that or their trying to move each other with their minds."

"Oh…"

"Mhm."

"…"

"…"

"Justin."

"Yes?"

"Put my cookie down."

"But-"

"_Justin Gabriel_."

"Fine."

A snicker came from somewhere and the two looked over to see their mothers looking over at them with an energetic glimmer in their eyes. Phil's eyebrow rose in question as he slapped Justin's hand away from his peanut butter cookie for the second time without looking at the smaller teen.

"You two are so cute!" Elizaveta cooed. "Are you dating? You should!" Vivian stated.

This made both Jeff and Cody's heads snap over to the women in surprise, their jaws slack and their eyes wide. Wade, who had came with Jake, via text from Matt Hardy, stared at the women in a similar state. Justin squeaked and looked over to Phil, who simply tilted his head back and chuckled, the sound rich and easy. "Wow, that's the first time I've heard that. We're friends, Mom" Phil said with a smile after a moment. Vivian pouted. "No fun! Not even a kiss for your dear old mother?" She questioned. Serena, who was quietly nuzzling and cuddling with Luke, pulled mistletoe from her pocket and dangled it up.

At this, half of the room began to laugh heartily while the other half grew silent with shock. Was she serious?

Vivian strolled over and seized the mistletoe before turning to grin evilly at her and Elizaveta's son. Phil's eyes grew and Justin scooted away, a deer-in-headlights look on his face. "No one's leaving without me getting my son a kiss" She stated, her eyes dancing happily. She noticed how Cody and Jeff exchanged a challenging glance at one another before scooting closer to her son.

Oh, so that was how it was then?

"Pay my mom no mind, guys" Phil said, dismissing her as he pulled his long raven locks into a ponytail. "Lets have a snowball fight or something" He offered, standing and pulling Justin up when the shorter boy reached out. The teens in the room glanced around before Shannon jumped up.

"HELL YEAH!"

**-…-**

Punk glanced around, looking for any sign of life within his backyard. He and Shannon decided to split the group up, with Matt, Wade, Jake, Kofi, Ted, Chris, Adam, and Jay on his team while Phil had Serena, Luke, Jeff, Cody, Evan, Justin, Nattie, and Beth on his team.

Currently, Chris and Adam were out of the game because they decided to throw snowballs at each other instead so Punk had an advantage. For now.

A few feet away from Punk, Evan stood with Cody, his chocolate eyes darting around like a startled snow rabbit. Cody stood his ground. He'd played too many strategy games to be bested by anyone else.

And he'd be dammed if he got out before that stupid Hardy did, anyway.

Evan heard the crunch of snow behind them and pushed Cody and himself behind a tree just as two snowballs sailed past where they were just standing. The two glanced at each other before looking past the tree at their foes. Both had different reactions.

Evan's heart skipped a beat to see Jake standing there, his blue eyes full of mischief and jubilation. _God_, why must he be so…gorgeous? All Evan wanted to do is run over into the taller boy's arms and kiss the living hell out of him. Jeez…of all the people to go against in a snowball war…

Cody, on the other hand, was mentally slamming his face against the trunk of the very tree he was hiding behind. _Why?_ Of all the people, why had it been Teddy DiBiase that had found him? That boy had been after him since that damn day he'd ran into him in the hallway a while back. Grinding his teeth together, Cody remembered all the times when his flirtatious advances towards his beloved Punk had been ruined thanks to the annoying dirty blonde rich boy. Oh, how he'd love to throw a ball of pure _ice_ into the boy's face.

It's on now.

"Come on out, Rabbit, I know you're there" Jake cooed, his voice like silk to Evan, nearly making the younger melt in his snow boots as he clutched his hands over his mouth so he wouldn't squeal. Cody just growled. "Who ya callin a rabbit?" He snapped. At this, Teddy laughed. "I believe he was talking to Evan, love. But don't worry! You can be my rabbit any day" Ted purred. Cody made a loud gagging noise and glared at the boy. "Bite me, jerk!" He snarled.

"With _pleasure_, kitten~" Teddy grinned. Cody's eye twitched and Evan began to inwardly question how smart it was to team up with the hot-headed brunette.

"Rabbit, kitten, make up your damn mind, you ass!" Cody snapped, looking back around the trunk to see nothing.

Wait…nothing?

"_Shit!_" Cody exclaimed, pushing away from Evan and running as fast as he could. Evan, confused and suddenly feeling scared, tried running with him but he tripped and got a face full of snow. Evan heard two retreating footfalls and judging from the farther one, Cody hadn't even stopped to look for him.

That little prick…

Suddenly, Evan felt himself being picked up and dusted off gently. Opening his eyes, Evan saw nothing but coat. His heart stopped for a moment and he looked up, his mocha eyes meeting two concerned blue ones.

Holy _shit._

"Are you okay, Evan? Did Ted hit you hard? Doth it hurt anywhere?" Jake questioned, his lisp amplified with his worry. Evan's face turned about ten shades of red and he stuttered slightly. "Y-Yeah…I'm o-okay J-Jake…" He stammered, mentally beating himself in chibi form with a steel chair for stuttering like a fool in front of the boy he's been crushing on since fifth grade.

Jake chuckled and turned around, crouching down in front of Evan. The pixie stared at his back with confusion written all over his adorable face. Jake glanced back and chuckled once more. "Get on my back, rabbit" He instructed.

_Oh!_

Feeling more than a little dumb, Evan wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and the large blonde hooked his arms under Evan's legs, hoisting the small boy up wit no effort at all. "You're light, Rabbit" Jake stated as he began walking back to the Brooks home. Evan blushed.

He was so close to him…they were touching! If he wanted to…he could press an innocent kiss to Jake's neck and if the elder noticed, he could say it was just an accident! But…that was so…scandalous, and it made Evan feel dirty just thinking about taking advantage of his crush's kindness. Soon, Evan felt himself slipping and Jake paused for a moment to bounce Evan so he could get a good grip on the smaller teen.

Evan bit back a groan at the friction the movement had with his member and he prayed to every star in the sky that he didn't get hard. Not when he was pressed _this_ close against Jake. And not when Jake's firm, yet gloved hands were holding him up by his heart-shaped bubble butt.

Wait…what?

Evan shuddered and it took everything the small boy had not to groan or get noticeably hard as Jake accidentally squeezed his butt when he lost his footing for a split moment.

Yeah, _accidentally_, while the larger teen wore a small smirk on his face as pink dusted his cheeks.

**-Elsewhere…-**

The Orton home was silent except for the sounds of three humans eating and an excited Husky barking in the backyard.

Randy refused to speak with his parents about the clusterfuck that unfolded yesterday. He still had trouble believing it.

Eve.

The very same Eve that was dating his best friend and had been one of his closest female friends since forever…

Eve Torres was not Eve Torres.

No, Eve Torres was Eve…Orton…

Randy stood abruptly, pushing himself from the table as he stormed past his parents and towards his room. They had lied to him. They hadn't even told him he had any other siblings. And they abandoned Eve.

Now she probably hates him, he knows he would. She probably thinks he's known the whole time. He wish he did.

Randy roared and punched a wall, effectively splitting his knuckles wide open and leaving a nice-sized hole. Pulling his hand back, Randy looked down at the crimson ribbons falling from his wounds. He didn't care and he just lay on his bed, leaving his injured hand hanging off the bed so his carpet would get stained and not his sheets.

How the hell was he supposed to make it up to her?

**-Back to the Brooks Home-**

Phil walked back into his home with Jeff, Shannon, and Cody in tow. The blonde punk of the quartet wore a pout on his face. "No fair!" He hissed. Cody simply rolled his eyes and Jeff openly laughed at his friend.

Elizaveta was the first to appear, quickly stripping the boys of their coats and hanging them up after taking down four others that Punk identified as Matt, Wade, Justin, and Beth's. Kristen walked to them with warm towels, giving one to each of them, but she made sure to toss her brother's towel in his face playfully. Cody grumbled something at her but took the offered towel anyway.

"Boys, there's cocoa in the kitchen!" Vivian called. Shannon declared he'd go take a piss before drinking the cocoa and he stomped away, still annoyed that he lost. "Dude, TMI" Punk stated before heading into the kitchen with Cody and Jeff at either of his sides. As soon as the three of them stepped into the kitchen doorway, Vivian sprang up, an evil gleam in her eye. Elizaveta cried out happily and damn there every other girl present squealed. Cody looked to his best friends for some sort of help but Beth was simply grinning at him like a fox while Nattie smirked and motioned for the three of them to look up.

Slowly, the trio looked up to find a familiar old friend in the form of mistletoe nailed to the wall above them.

Cody and Jeff's eyes grew and their faces bloomed into a nice shade of pink while Punk simply stared at the plant, his head tilted. Vivian clapped her pale hands together. "You know what this means boys!" She urged. The three of them exchanged glances, Punk showed no emotion while Jeff and Cody were quite obviously flustered.

Oh..._shit__..._


	8. Chapter 8

Jeez...I'm tryin to pump out as much as i can this long weekend, bare wit meh...School work has been hectic and i know im behind V.V but for those who have been waiting for this, here you go, and sorry for it being so short...quality ovr quantity, ne? ehehe...

* * *

><p>X.x.X<p>

Punk turned to Cody and Jeff, shrugging nonchalantly. "You heard the woman. She won't leave us alone until she sees two of us kiss. She's a fag hag like that" He muttered loud enough for the Brooks woman to hear, earning himself a fierce olive glare.

Jeff glanced nervously over at his friends and family. Serena and Evan were shooing away his look, trying to get him to focus back on kissing Punk while Matt looked away uncomfortably and Shannon glared fiercely at him, silently telling him "not to fuck up and let that preppy ass get your kiss". Jeff gulped.

Cody, on the other hand grinned lazily at Beth and Natalya. The latter simply rolled her blue eyes while the former nodded. Lastly, Cody pinned a smirk at Teddy, who was obviously fuming. He looked like he was a second away from crushing the poor mug in his grasp.

Phil yawned, seemingly not caring at all about the awkward tension in his kitchen.

All he wanted was his hot cocoa, dammit.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but was promptly shoved aside by Cody. The blue-eyed brunette slammed his lips onto Punk's, making everyone's-Punk included- eyes grow.

After about a minute of what was pure heaven for Cody and absolute hell for Jeff, Natalya stepped in and ripped the boy off of Punk, giving him a swift slap upside the head for good measure.

"Ow!" Cody whimpered, rubbing his poor head. Natalya fixed him with a sharp glare. "That's _enough_, Cody. You're about to smother Phil!" She growled out, pointing to the Brooks child, who was panting just barely, blinking in surprise. Cody giggled and apologized half heartedly at Punk before skipping to the counter to get some cocoa, making sure to bump shoulders with Jeff on the way.

_Salt in my wounds…_Jeff thought bitterly.

Vivian saw the look on Jeff's face and then she looked at her son, motioning for him to come over. He did and she pulled him down to her level so she could whisper something into his ear. Punk nodded after a moment, grabbing a mug of hot cocoa.

**-10 min later…-**

"What the _**hell**_ was that, Jeffery?" Shannon snapped, burning a hole into the rug from all his pacing. Jeff whimpered and allowed Evan and Serena to baby him as he wallowed in his own shame.

"Shannon, take it easy, Cody wasn't playing fair, I mean c'mon, _pushing?_" Evan spat, still bitter at Cody for abandoning him outside to save his own ass.

Shannon crossed his arms. "All is fair in love and war, _right_ Jeff?" Shannon growled, shooting Jeff's words from a few days before right back at him, making the red-and-black haired teen feel like shit. Serena stood and slapped Shannon. His head snapped to the side and tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he glanced up at her.

"Listen, he's fucking _trying_! Just because you can't pull your head out of your ass and tell you-know-who that you like him doesn't give you the right to take it out on Jeff!" She snapped. Shannon sighed and moved to sit beside Jeff in Serena's old seat.

"Sorry bro…its just that I want you to be happy…and not have to look on from the sidelines like I do…I went too far" He muttered, wiping some tears away before they could fall. Jeff hugged him and smiled at his best friend. "It's okay! We'll both get our guys" Jeff beamed. Shannon cracked a smile but it instantly left his face when he saw Cody approaching, a Cheshire smirk spread across his face.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Did you see how my kiss left him breathless?" Cody questioned, overly cocky as usual. Shannon was about to say something but it was Jeff to jump in.

"That's because your massive head was blocking all air to his face, you little prick" Jeff hissed. Cody frowned, a fire ignited in his eyes. "That's some pretty big words, skittle boy." He hissed. Jeff simply crossed his arms and leered at him, not backing down at all.

"Cody! Get your ass over here! We're leaving!" Dustin called, dragging his brother away as Kristen waited in the door for them. Cody and Jeff never disconnected their glares until Dustin unceremoniously threw his baby brother over his arm and carried him out into the cold, closing the door afterwards.

Jeff let out a small exhale of air and everyone around him smiled brightly. "I'm proud of ya, Jeff!" Shannon grinned. Serena giggled with Evan while Luke-as silent as ever- just gave him a nod of approval.

"Jeff, can you come here a second?" Punk asked from across the room, leaning against the kitchen wall. Jeff nodded, a blush dusting his cheeks before he made his way over to his raven crush. "Y-Yes?" he stuttered, mentally slapping himself for it. "I just realized I forgot something" Punk muttered, scratching his head with a tight frown on his face. Jeff frowned. "What was it, Punk?" Jeff questioned.

"A bracelet my best friend back in Chicago gave me…it must've came off when we were outside. Come with me and help me look?" He questioned, a deep frown on his handsome face. Jeff nodded and headed to the closet to grab his boots, gloves, coat, scarf, and hat. Phil did the same and they both ventured back outside to look for the item.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

After an hour and a half, Jeff felt his heart break when he turned and saw Phil sitting on a fallen log, absolutely crestfallen. The youngest Hardy scanned the area around his feet and beamed when he saw a shimmer. He reached down and picked up a platinum charm bracelet. He turned and held it up.

"U-Um…Phil, is this it?" He questioned. Olive eyes glanced up and immediately lit up as Phil shot over, taking the bracelet and hugging Jeff tightly, making the smaller boy squirm.

"Yes! Oh my god I love you!" Phil grinned. Jeff could feel his face heating up. He'd never seen this side of Phillip Brooks. Usually, the Chicago native was mysterious, never really letting his emotions show. Jeff guessed that added to the appeal.

Although, he liked this side of Phil, too.

"It's nothing…don't worry about it" Jeff mumbled, whimpering a bit as Phil let him go. Phil tapped his chin. "I forgot another thing" He muttered. Jeff blinked. "What?" He questioned, too cold to look for anything else, plus it was getting dark…

"The kiss"

Jeff choked on air and stared at Phil like a deer in headlights. "N-No, you d-don't have t-to…I-I mean your m-mom isn't here t-to s-see" Jeff rambled.

_Dammit! Shut the fuck up and let him kiss you, you dumb shit!_ Jeff mentally screamed. Phil chuckled and backed Jeff up against a tree.

"Jeffery, shut up." He whispered huskily before pressing his lips against Jeff's.

The smaller hesitated for a moment before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck. Phil pulled him closer with one hand on his hip and the other held him still by the back of his neck. _I'm not goin' anywhere, baby…if only you knew how long I've waited for this…_Jeff thought, gasping when he felt a sharp nip at his plump bottom lip.

Using the opening to his full advantage, Phil slipped his velvet-smooth tongue into Jeff's, coaxing the smaller boy's tongue out for an intimate and wicked dance for dominance. Jeff let out a mix of a whimper and a groan as he felt Phil's tongue piercing rubbing against his tongue. On top of that, Phil had a wickedly sexy tongue. Jeff had seen the elder tie knots in cherry stems with this very tongue…

Jeff couldn't keep his thoughts pure as his mind began to wander on where else he wanted Phil's tongue.

Phil pulled away, panting more than he was when Cody forced himself on him. Jeff was worse as he stared up at Phil, face just as red as half of his hair. "There," Phil started, and Jeff couldn't help but notice that Phil's eyes were darker and his voice had gotten deeper.

Was he…was he horny as well?

"Lets go back before mom thinks we've been kidnapped by Bigfoot or some shit" Phil said, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling the boy onward.

Jeff nodded numbly and it took the whole trip back for him to get his hard-on to go down.

**-Later-**

Everyone had left the Brooks home except the Gabriel's, who were invited to stay over.

Now, Justin lay beside his best friend, watching a Batman movie.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" He asked suddenly, looking over at Punk. The taller raven glanced over at him, mouth full of his mother's finger sandwiches. Justin chuckled and shook his head. "Jeff, I mean. You kissed him when you left, didn't you?" He questioned. Punk swallowed and nodded.

"I did. Why?" He questioned suspiciously. Justin paused the movie, much to the protest of Punk before he looked his American friend in the eyes. "Why did you kiss him, Cookie Monster?" Justin questioned. Phil popped another sandwich and rolled his neck on his shoulders.

"Mom asked me too" He answered simply, resuming the movie. Justin made a 'nuh-uh' noise and paused it again before taking the remote and putting it out of Punk's reach. Punk growled in agitation and glared at his South African best friend.

"You two were outside. You could've lied to your mother" He sated simply, glaring back. "Now tell me the real reason you kissed him." He growled out.

Punk sighed and ran his fingers through his long tresses.

"He looked hurt when Cody kissed me"

"And?"

"And I felt bad for him"

"That's not the whole truth."

"…"

"…"

"And I may have wanted to kiss him. Happy?" He growled. Justin shrugged and traced the outline of the pillow his chest was resting on. "Do you like him?" He questioned, ignoring Punk's question. Punk pursed his lips, seriously thinking about it.

"I honestly don't know." He muttered. Justin made a noise and passed the remote back.

"He really likes you, but he's shy."

"I know."

"So if you don't in fact like him, try not to hurt him, okay? He's my friend, too"

"I know this."

"Just saying."

"So what about you and Wade then?"

"Hey look, it's The Joker!"

"Justin."

"Shut up and watch the damn movie, Phil."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. Review, my lovelies and you shall get moar *o*<p>

Flames will be used to burn down your houses ^.^


End file.
